Diet Mountain Dew
by Probably Procrastinating
Summary: Teenage Ross and Rachel
1. Christmas Eve

Hi guys, I know I started a friends Fic a few weeks ago, and I haven't really done anything with it, but I had a brand new idea and lost all interest in my pervious story. I've written loads more of this one, and have an idea of where it's going to go, so I won't be updating my other one until I've finished this one and got together some ideas.

I hope you like this fic, it's set when Ross Rachel and Monica are in high school, I'm going to try and find a way of writing the others in, but I don't know how or when yet. Also, I'm not American and I'm only 16, meaning I have no clue how the North American education system works, or what was popular on tv/ music wise in those days. So I've used things that are around nowadays, but you'll just have to pretend that they were around before;)

thank yaaaa

It was Christmas Eve in New York City, the snow was falling blissfully, and children were playing out in the snow. Couples walked the streets hand in hand, and the general festive feel was in the air. A few miles out at Long Island, two sixteen year olds, Rachel Green and Monica Geller, were giggling and gossiping, as best friends do. Music was blaring out of Monica's stereo, and Rachel's as singing along doing her hair in the mirror, of Monica's room, while Monica was sat on the bed.

'Ew no, who in the right mind would go out with him?' Laughed Rachel

'I thought that.' Said Monica, 'but you never know'

'You never know? Of course you know Monica! you're my best friend, if I'd dated Giles Tyler, you'd have been the first to know,'

'What part of "had sex in the gym" equated to dating?'

Rachel laughed again, knowing what Monica meant. People were so quick to talk these days, spreading shit that most definitely was not true. Rachel hadn't had sex with Giles, Rachel hadn't had sex with anyone. But as far as her school were concerned, Rachel was one of the schools most infamous sluts. Probably because she had dated more than half the football team, and the whole of the swimming team in her time there, but still, people jumped to conclusions. She was no angel, far from it, she got up to all sorts, and no doubt she used boys for the nice things they would buy her with daddy's cash- but she had a good heart. She never hurt them, or broke their hearts, it was usually the other way around. Although no-one knew that. They usually just got bored after a few months, when she wouldn't pull out.

'I haven't been near Giles Tyler, fact. I think I've only ever spoke to him once... Outside English. Anything else you've heard?' She said turning away from the mirror.

'Nope, nothing new'

Rachel sighed, although it wasn't nice to have people talking about you behind your back, Rachel had to admit that she kind of liked people talking about her. People anticipating what she was up to, and what she would do next. But I guess that came with being head cheerleader, you were the Beyoncé of Destiny's child, probably the Beyoncé of the whole town. Rachel liked the attention of her peers, because it kind of substituted the attention she really got. Sure she dated loads of hot guys, who bought her fancy things, and took her to fancy places, but none of them gave her much attention in terms of feelings. She never really knew them, and they never really knew her, not the real her, just the cheerleader with the pretty face.

Another bonus about being talk of the school, was that Rachel didn't have to be embarrassed about being a virgin, because to 99% of the school, she sure as hell wasn't. Only Monica knew Rachel hadn't slept with any of her boyfriends, because Rachel had told her. Everyone else, even Rachel's other so called 'friends' were under the illusion that Rachel was quite an expert at bedroom activities. She didn't tell them otherwise, as they would think extremely less of her. Boys and money were all that mattered to them, values were worth nothing. Infact, Rachel's friend Mindy had incessantly bragged to the group about sleeping with her boyfriend, and the football captain, Matthew Peterson on the same night. Rachel pretended to be amazed, but inside, she felt sickened, and pitied the girl's naivety.

Rachel was currently dating a guy called Chip, the hottest guy in the school, a year older than Rachel, at 17.

'So when are you seeing Chip over the holidays?' Questioned Monica, picking up a magazine.

'Errrrrr, I don't know actually,' said Rachel, also sitting on the bed, 'he didn't return my call'

'You have to tell me what he got you as soon as you open it,' she said excitedly.

'Oh I will,' smiled Rachel. She was excited to see what her boyfriend of three months had got her, and she was excited to give him her gift too. She saw something in chip that she hadn't seen in any of the other boys she had dated, she thought he was different. He seemed to care about her, and although they did get up to a lot of stuff, he told Rachel he would wait for 'whenever it felt right' for her to sleep with him.

Just then the girls heard Jack calling them,

'Kids, dinner's ready!'

They made their way downstairs, and went into the kitchen. The food smelled really good and even though Rachel had the housekeepers at her own home cooking the food, dinner at the Geller's always tasted better somehow. They joined jack and Judy at the table, then Monica's brother Ross came down, and took the last available seat, between his mom and Rachel.

It was well known, that Ross had a crush on Rachel, for some time now. However, Ross never once crossed Rachel's mind. Even when she found out that he had a crush on her, she didn't think anything of it, he was simply one of many Long Island boys in love with Rachel

Green.

Dinner was lasagne, and it was really good, Rachel thought. She loved being with Monica's family, they always made her feel extremely welcome, it was like home from home- but with better food.

'So Rachel dear,' said Judy, as Rachel was finishing the remaining bit of pasta on her plate.

'Yeah?'

'When are you seeing that young man of yours, Chip is he called?'

'Oh yes, Chip. I'm not sure actually Mrs Geller, I think some time between Christmas and New year, we haven't arranged anything yet,'

'Well feel free to invite him to our New Year's Eve party if you would like, he'd be more than welcome,'

Rachel smiled at Judy's kind gesture, 'aw thank you, I may just do that'

Monica noticed the awkward expression on her brother's face, and laughed to herself. She could tell New Year's Eve would be awkward now. She didn't know why Ross didn't just tell Rachel how he felt, she thought that would take weight of his shoulders and make his crush less intense. He was basically in love with her, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He was so adorable though, the way he blushed every time Rachel asked him to pass the salt, or the way he stuttered when she offered him a drink. But Rachel was oblivious, she must have been used to it.

After dinner, Monica and Rachel were talking again for a few hours, when Ross knocked on Monica's door,

'Rachel your dad's here to pick you up,' he said

'Oh, thanks,' she smiled, tucking a piece of hair, which had fallen on her face, behind her ear,

'No problem,' said Ross, looking in awe at how simply beautiful she was in just her T-shirt and jeans, and hair in a scruffy ponytail.

'So, I'll see you New Year's Eve and if not, probably before?' Said Monica

'Definately, I'll ring you tomorrow too,'

'Of course,' said Monica, following Rachel out of her room and down the stairs.

Rachel put her coat on and popped her head into the kitchen, 'bye jack, bye Judy,'

'Bye sweetheart,' Julie replied

'See you New Years Eve' said jack,

'Yes you will,' she said, 'bye Ross' she shouted up to his room

She heard a faint 'see ya', and then turned back to Monica,

'Bye Mon,'

'See you soon' said Monica, watching Rachel make the quick dash from the door to her father's car on the driveway, in the thin, white snow.


	2. Video Games

Thank you to whoever the guest was that gave me the kindest and most helpful review I could of asked for! Here is the next chapter:-)

Christmas Eve, a year later, New York: again full of snow, full of festivities, the same as every year. But in the Gellar household, things were extremely different.

'Really?!' Said a surprised, seventeen year old Monica

'Yup,' said Rachel 'but I don't really care any more'

'Wont you miss it?'

'Not really, I always thought I would. But no, no I don't think I will.'

'What about your uniform?"

'I guess it'll go to the next captain,'

'Whats your mom gonna say?'

Rachel sighed 'I have no idea,'

'What about your dad?'

'Oh god, I don't even wanna know. I mean, he's gonna have to change his "And my eldest daughter Rachel, head cheerleader at the school down the road" introduction isn't he'

'I can't believe you haven't told them. I can't believe you only just told me!'

'Hey! It's not like I kept you out the loop. No-one knows, apart from Coach that is,'

'So what, after the holidays someone else will just take over?'

'I don't know, they might do try outs. But I suspect Mindy will just take it. She was my second, after all. You could do it' she said, with a wry smile.

'Ha!' Laughed Monica, 'head cheerleader, not really my thing Rachel'

'Hey- now you've got that hot body I doubt they will say no' she joked.

'Even so.' Reasoned Monica. 'I did this for me, not for all the senior boys to stare at me.'

'You do look great.' Said Rachel, quickly adding 'not that you didn't before'

'Thanks,' said Monica. 'So, who've you got your eyes on?'

'Urugh,' sighed Rachel. 'No-one. I've given up boys.'

'Am I hearing correctly?' Said Monica, in an extremely sarcastic tone. 'Rachel green been split from her boyfriend for 5 months and has no new conquests on the horizon?!'

'Nope. No-one'

Rachel had broken up with Chip five months ago, after she found him cheating on her with Jessica Barber, in her math class. She thought he was different, he wasn't. She had grown tired of being used and treated like rubbish. She wanted people to love her and like her for who she was, like they did with Monica. Not just because they thought she had a nice body. Although she was incredibly confident that none of those boys had ever loved her, just gone out with her to say that they'd dated her. She didn't miss them either, she was a lot happier alone than with any of them. Although she wasn't completely happy.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door, Ross.

'Mom said dinner will be ready in five minutes. What do you want to drink?'

'Coke, please.' Said Monica,

'Me too,' Rachel responded

'Two cokes it is,' he said going downstairs.

'How long has your brother had that haircut?' Rachel said, getting up off Monica's bed.

'Like four months,' laughed Monica. 'You only just noticed?'

'No, of course I haven't only just noticed,' giggled Rachel, 'I just couldn't remember a time him having it all cut.'

'Yeah, four months. Three for the moustache.' The two laughed, 'yeah, took a hell of a convincing to get that thing shaved off his face,'

'He looks good,' said Rachel. When they heard the faint shout coming from the kitchen.

'Monica! Rachel!'

After finishing dinner, Monica and Rachel offered to do the dishes, before Rachel went home. However Ross said he'd help them, so they'd have time to talk before Leonard came.

'You wash, I'll dry and Ross can put away,' said Monica,

'Got it,' said Rachel.

'I don't mind washing,' said Ross, 'if you'd rather not get wet?' Rachel pondered for a moment, he sounded so sincere and kind in his gesture, his big, brown eyes looking directly in hers. For the first time she had noticed how warm and gentle his face was, especially with out that moustache.

'No it's okay,' she replied, smiling, 'but thank you.'

'No worries,' he said, as Rachel began to fill the sink up.

They were about half way through the dishes, talking about some boy in Monica's chemistry that she liked, when the Judy came into the kitchen, holding the phone.

'Monica, it's for you' she said, extending her arm to give Monica the phone,

'Who is it?' Said Monica quietly, taking it out of her moms hand.

'Some boy, Roy, I think he's called,'

Monica immediately turned to Rachel, an ecstatic look across her face. The boy from her chemistry. She left the kitchen and ran upstairs, straight to her room, Rachel and Ross heard her slam shut the door.

'I wonder what he wants,' said Ross, picking up the cloth to take over Monica's drying.

'I don't know' said Rachel, continuing to wash, 'maybe he's gonna ask her out'

Ross' face suddenly shot into an expression of disbelief

'What?!' Rachel laughed

'Asking her out?!'

'I don't know.. He might be'

'Yeah well, not when I've had a word with him.'

Rachel laughed, he couldn't hurt a fly, but it was cute how he was so protective over her.

'Anyway,' he said, 'let's talk about something else'

'Like what?'

He shrugged. 'You're the interesting one around here, you tell me something,'

'Like what?' Rachel repeated

'Whats going on in Rachel land?'

'Rachel land?' She laughed

'Yep,' he said, continuing to dry the pots she was washing.

'Wellllll,' she started, 'I've quit the cheerleading team?'

'What?!' Uttered Ross, in disbelief, again.

'Yep. Quit last week the day we finished.'

'Can I ask why?'

'Didnt like it, never did really.'

'Rachel, you were head cheerleader,' said Ross, as if that meant something.

Rachel looked at him, 'yeah, but that doesn't mean anything,'

'I thought it did to you...'

'Exactly.'

'Am I incredibly stupid for not understanding?' Said Ross

Rachel laughed at how adorable he was. She had finished washing the dishes, so began to put away what Ross had already dried.

'No.' She said, 'it's just that people got the complete wrong idea of me. Cheerleading, sex, expensive things- truth be told I couldn't care less.'

'I never thought that about you,' he said, much to her surprise

'You didn't?' She said, taking the last dry dish from his hands.

'No, I just thought you enjoyed being on the team. I never saw you as a... Slut. And although you're rich and a little spoiled, I never thought of you being a particularly materialist person. You just grew up with some, so a little is bound to be in your nature.'

She studied Ross carefully. Something was different about him. He was a different Ross to the one whom she had previously known, he was a lot more confident, talkative. Maybe his new look had done wonders for more than his appearance. She noticed that he had really nice eyes, ones which she had not seen before due to the mass of curls hiding them. He had strong, steady hands, which at the same time looked incredibly soft.

'Thanks,' she said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

'What for?'

'Not being a jerk,'

'Why- did you think I was a jerk?' He said, confused

'No, no' she laughed, 'I guess I'm just not used to having a mature conversation with a boy,'

'Oh,' he said, 'want another drink?'

'Have you got anymore coke?'

'Sure,' he said. He took a fresh bottle of unopened coke out of the fridge, despite the open one on the counter, and poured her some.

'I take it Chip didn't have any tantalising conversation then?' He joked, placing the coke in front of her.

'No.' She said, taking a big gulp. 'Video games, booze, video games, snoop dog, video games, booze- shall I go on?'

Ross laughed, a little sheepishly.

'Tell me about you,' she said, almost forgetting that she was in Judy and jack's kitchen with Monica's geeky older brother.

'About me?' He said, 'I don't think you'd find anything about me interesting,'

'Try me,' she said, tilting her head to one side, to admire his deep in thought, intellectual expression.

'Well, I've been doing some research this last year, and recently I sent an article to the local paper, and last week they replied saying that they're going to publish it in the first issue of the new year,'

'Really?' She said, surprised.

'Yeah,'

'Whats it about?'

'Alfred Weneger's theory of continental drift,'

She looked at him with a puzzles expression on her face.

'Science,' he shrugged, 'it's geeky- don't worry,'

'Its not geeky,' she said, somehow Feeling guilty, that he was embarrassed about something he'd worked really hard on.

'Its okay, I know it is'

'I think it's kinda cool how you know all this stuff. I mean you know more than me' she said, hoping that that would make him feel less awkward.

'Only because I have no friends and therefore study. My library is your Monica,'

There was a brief pause, as Ross looked down at his hands, a small smile on his face. And as Rachel gazed at him, trying to figure out more about him. He'd told her something she already knew: that he was intelligent. She wanted to know more, more about him. What he liked, what he didn't like, what he thought was cool, what he was good at, what he was bad at. But then suddenly, he lifted his head,

'Speaking of which- where is Monica? Is she still talking to that boy?' He stood up and opened the kitchen door and looked up the stairs.

'Probably,' said Rachel, 'she really likes him,'

'Whats he like?' He said, turning back to Rachel who was drinking her coke.

'Who?'

'Roy,' he said with a childish tone.

'I don't know, he seems smart. I don't really know much about him, which is probably a good sign,'

Just as Ross was about to ask why that was a good thing, Monica burst through the door frame.

'Rach guess what?! I'm going to the movies on Saturday with Roy!'

'Aw honey that's great!' Exclaimed Rachel, getting up to hug Monica.

'It took him that long to ask you to the movies?' Said Ross, indignantly.

'Well he's sure as hell quicker than some people at making a move' said Monica, knowing Ross wouldn't dare argue back, not when she was referring to Rachel.

'Anyway,' she continued, 'he called about the homework, then asked me out'

Rachel and Monica sat at the kitchen table, while Ross headed back to his room. He felt a great deal of content, after spending time with Rachel. He had always been so nervous around her, but when they were alone all of those nerves seemed to fade. She was the Rachel he always thought her to be, not the skinny cheerleader she was known as. When they were alone, he did not feel intimidated by her popularity or her wealth, he found her interesting, and incredibly beautiful. He wanted to know what she meant by her 'that's probably a good thing' line. But he guessed he would never get to ask her now. The moment was over and he highly doubted that they would ever be alone again, this was Rachel Green the school hottie, he was Ross Gellar the local geek. Oh well, he thought. At least he kept his cool around her for one conversation.

The whole time Monica was explaining to Rachel In detail the things she had taught Roy about atomic construction, all Rachel kept thinking about was Ross, and the way he was embarrassed about his article. The cute look he had on his face and the longing she had to get to know him more. She needed to see him again, and pick up where they left off. New Year's Eve would be the next time she saw him, at the Geller's annual party, she planned to get him alone so that they could talk. She thought that she had to brush up her general knowledge though, she didn't want him to think that she was just a bimbo, with nice legs but nothing upstairs. She concocted a plan,

'Hey, if you're going to the movies Saturday, why don't you invite him to the party Sunday night?'

'New years Eve?'

'Well if I'm correct that that is on Sunday, then yes, New Years Eve'

'But- my parents!'

'Monica it's a party, not Christmas dinner. They'll be loads of other people around!'

'Ya think?'

'Yes! Ask him, it will be fun,'

Rachel went home shortly afterwards, when her dad arrived, as Monica watched her run from the door to the driveway in the snow. Rachel got in her dad's car, and all she could think about on the way home, was seeing Ross on Sunday, while Monica was distracted with Roy.


	3. The Great Gatsby

Before anyone says anything I am very, very aware that the Arctic Monkeys weren't around at this time but I have no knowledge on who was, so you're going to have to pretend they were.

As Rachel got ready for New Year's Eve at the Gellar's, a party she attended alongside her mom, dad, and two sisters Amy and Jill, she couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. She had a warm, tingling feeling in her stomach, something that she had never felt before. She had been contemplating what to wear for the best part of an hour, and at least half of her wardrobe was piled onto her bed. She wanted to look nice, yet casual, she didn't want to look like she'd tried. Eventually, she decided on some dark, navy jeans, and then a nice, thin navy top, laced with cream, that her parents had bought her for Christmas. She let her dak, short hair fall naturally and did her make up. She didn't put too much on though, she got the impression that Ross wasn't into girls caking themselves in make up, so she went for the natural look. Once she was ready, she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice the huge smile plastered across her face. Why was she so excited? She thought. This was Ross, Ross Gellar-Ross. Whatever way she looked at it, Rachel couldn't escape the warm feeling she had inside, about seeing her best friends geeky older brother again.

The car pulled up outside the Gellar's, and somehow Rachel had managed to tune out the idiotic conversation between her two sisters, the entire journey, talking about some boy in their school. Her thoughts were completely with Ross. It was strange really, considering that she didn't know much about him, she guessed that was what enticed her. She had known him for such a long time, without really knowing him at all. She had only ever spoken to him a handful, of times when she was staying at Monica's, she had never really paid him that much attention. Then she remembered that he used to have a crush on her, and she faintly remembered how nervous he used to get around her, how he would fumble his words or give her a bashful look. He didn't act that way Christmas Eve, which hit a suddenly deflated Rachel, did he not like her any more?

Why did she even care? She didn't like him... Did she?

The car suddenly came to a halt, and Leonard jolted the car to a stop. Interrupting Rachel's thoughts. She immediately heard Amy and Jill arguing over something stupid, she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

'No,' said Jill, indignantly, 'that IS my skirt,'

'Pft- no it's not,' scoffed Amy

'Yes, it is.' She said very matter of factly, placing her hands on her hips.

'No-one cares,' Rachel said, smiling patronisingly. 'And it's actually my skirt.'

'Girls,' snapped Leonard, 'come on, it's cold,'

The five of them made their way into the Gellar's house and were greeted by Jack and Judy. Almost immediately after, Rachel found herself being grabbed at the hands by Monica and dragged into the kitchen.

'Roys gonna be here in fifteen minutes- how do I look?' She said, nervously, but obviously extremely excited.

'Perfect,' smiled Rachel. 'So?! Tell me- how was the movies?! You never called!'

'Oh my god, it was amazing- we kissed like loads,'

Rachel laughed at how cute Monica was. Although Rachel had kissed loads of boys, and told Monica all about it, she doubted she had ever had this look in her eyes when talking about making out. Monica looked so happy, it made Rachel feel really warm inside, how happy she was for her friend.

Once Monica had got Rachel a drink, they headed into the back yard, where loads of people were stood talking, despite Leonard's previous remark of it being 'cold.'

Rachel scanned her eyes through the sea of people, looking for one in particular, but she couldn't seem to find him. Her glances were subtle, as she didn't want Monica to notice. The ten minutes in which Monica was waiting for Roy to arrive became torturous for Rachel, all she wanted to do was go in search of Ross, and instead, she was listening to Monica go on about the cologne Roy had been wearing the previous night, and how it had a 'musky yet clean' scent to it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Roy patted Monica's shoulder, causing her to jerk around.

'Oh- hi Roy!' She said, trying her best to sound casual. (And failing)

'Hey,'

'Hi Roy,' said Rachel smiling.

'Hi Rachel,'

'Do you want to go get a drink?' said Monica, after Rachel gave her the 'go ahead' look

'Yeah sure, that would be nice,' he said, as they turned around to go to the kitchen.

Rachel took a gulp of her coke, and set in sight of Ross. She knew he wasn't in the back yard, because despite the mass amount of people, she was sure she would have spotted him by now. So she headed inside, she scanned the living room, no sign of him. She turned to leave for the kitchen, when she was stopped by Jack.

'Rachel dear! Are you alright?'

'Yes, fine thank you,' she replied, not wanting to seem rude, but wanting to get out of the conversation as quickly as possible.

'If you're looking for your parents they're in the kitchen,'

'Oh yes I was,' Rachel lied, 'thank you, I'll go find them now', she said before quickly making her way out of the living room. In the kitchen, there was no sign of Monica and Roy, however, she did spy her parents. Her father talking to some other man, and her mom talking to Judy's sister, along with Amy and Jill. She didn't want them to see her as she sure as hell wouldn't get away then, but yet again she saw no sign of him.

She went to the fridge and pulled out a can of ice cold Mountain Dew, and put her glass of coke down on the counter. She stood there thinking for a moment, was he definitely there? She couldn't see why he wouldn't be... It was a family party. Oh well, she thought. Maybe it didn't matter that much, he was only Ross anyway. It wasn't like she wasn't ever going to see him again.

But something inside of her hurt at that thought, she wanted to see him tonight. She had been so secretly excited for this party for the best part of a week, the disappointment suddenly made a knot in her stomach.

Just then, she re-opened the fridge and pulled out a second can of Mountain Dew, and went looking again for Ross, with a lot more determination. There were a few people in the hallway, but he wasn't amongst them, he definitely wasn't in the back yard, because she went and checked again, nor the living room. She slumped herself at the bottom of the stairs, placing one can next to her, and opening the other, taking a small sip of the icy cold liquid.

She heard the faint sound of laughter, from upstairs, Monica. She must be in her room with Roy. His room! It had never occurred to her that Ross may be hiding up in his room all this time, she decided to go find out. She was half way up the stairs when she heard her father

'Rachel, sweetie,'

'Yes daddy?' She said turning around, still holding both cans of Mountain Dew.

'Your sister's been sick so I'm taking her home, are you alright here?'

'Yeah, thanks. I'm just going to the loo. Was it Amy?'

Leonard sighed, 'yes, your mother insisted on staying here, as did Jill so, looks like I'm the lucky man who gets to take the puker home.'

Rachel laughed, 'well I'm not going, I'm having a great time with Mon,' lie

'Okay sweetie, well, happy new year.'

'Happy new year daddy,' said Rachel, turning and practically running up the stairs.

She heard Monica laugh again, and Roy. But mostly, she heard rock music, softly coming from the room down the hall. It wasn't hard rock, it was like a pop rock. One which Rachel wasn't familiar with, yet instantly liked. She walked quietly past Monica's room, and reached Ross's door. It was ever so slightly open, and through the crack, she could see him, lay on his bed, reading a book, the music playing from his hi-fi. She could see him mouthing along to the words, maybe he was singing, but if he was, it was too quiet for her to hear.

She watched him for a couple of minutes, before pushing the door open a little more, and stepping in.

'Hi,' she said,

'Oh- hi, Rachel hi, yeah, hi... Um Rachel,' blurted Ross, sitting up from his bed, dropping his book in the process.

She smiled, he was cute.

'Mountain Dew?' She said, extending her arm to offer him the unopened can.

'Oh, yeah, thanks,' he smiled, taking it from her and immediately opening it to take a big drink.

'Thirsty huh?' She laughed,

'Yeah, I kept promising myself I'd get a drink when this song was over- and then the song after, and the song after that. You get it,' he smiled sheepishly.

'Nice room,' Rachel said, looking around at the incredibly full, geeky, yet wonderful room around her. It was full of books and dinosaur figures on one side, yet on the other, there were various music posters, only one of which she recognised, U2. The rest, she noticed, were all of the same band, one called 'The Arctic Monkeys'.

'The arctic monkeys?' She said, interested, and gesturing towards the posters.

'Yeah' he said, 'they're my favourites'

'This them?' Rachel asked, looking at the stereo

'Yeah,' he grinned.

He then realised that she was there to talk to him. Not just offer him a drink. He felt a little stunned and overwhelmed, he felt underdressed in his jeans and sweater vest, and suddenly realised, he had not offered her a seat.

'Would you like to sit?' He said, offering her his only chair, by his desk,

'Yesh sure, but if it's all the Same, I'd rather just sit here,' he saw her, sitting on his bed,

'Yeah, yeah, sure,' he said, also sitting on his bed, just further back, leaning against the wall. He took another sip of his drink, when Rachel turned to face him.

'Why do you like them so much?'

'Who?'

'These Monkeys of the Arctic?' She laughed

'Theyre awesome,' he replied, 'their music is incredible,'

'Whats this song called?'

'Bad thing'

'I like it,'

'Its not my favourite,'

'What is?'

'A song called 505, it's off the same album,'

'505? What's it about?'

'I don't really know to be honest,'

'Play it for me,'

He got up off his bed and wandered over to his CD player, shutting his door on the way, pushing the handle down so that it shut completely. The song came on.

Rachel picked up the book Ross had dropped earlier, 'the Great Gatsby,' she read

'Yeah, it's a classic,' he said, sitting back on the bed, but this time, closer to her.

'Is it good? - so far?'

'Yeah, oh yeah, I've read it before,'

Rachel looked up at him, his eyes glued to the cover of the book she was holding, a childish smile on his face. Rachel had never liked a book so much to read it even once, let alone twice.

'What made you want to read it a second time?'

'Third,' he chuckled, embarrassed, 'I just like it,'

'Ive never read it,' she said, as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

'You can borrow it if you'd like,' he said, his eyes still transfixed in hers.

'Thank you,' she said softly, 'that would be nice,'

After the initial awkwardness, Ross had found himself completely relaxed around Rachel, and they had sat there talking for the best part of three hours. He had explained to her about continental drift, which surprisingly, she understood. He talked to her about Monica, and Roy, much to Rachel's annoyance, and so she changed the topic of conversation quite quickly, back to him. She discovered that Mountain Dew was his favourite drink, which pleased her and her previous choice in beverage for them both, his favourite colour was green, his favourite author was John Steinbeck, and he was allergic to lobster. These little details were just things she had picked up in conversation, but for some reason found extremely adorable.

What she found even more adorable, was his passion when talking about the things he liked. He had a look in his eyes which Rachel had never seen before, one of pure love and admiration. His little laugh, which made his nose crinkle, and his shoulders bob up and down. She just found him adorable all round really. But she also found him extremely attractive, his defined muscles under his Grey sweater vest could be distinguished by Rachel's interested eye. His defined jaw line, and soft cheek bones. He just looked so gentle.

However, their conversation was interrupted when Judy shouted upstairs

'Kids! Five minutes to midnight!'

Once downstairs, Rachel and Ross lost sight of eachother, as Sandra immediately spotted Rachel and assumed she'd been with Monica. Ross was stood with jack, Judy, Monica and Roy, counting down the seconds. As it got to 5, 4, 3, 2,

'One!' Everybody shouted, Rachel caught Ross' eye, and he held his can of Mountian Dew in the air to her, as a toast.

'Happy new year,' she mouthed in reply, doing the same with her can.


	4. Diet Mountain Dew

Hi guys thank you so much for the positive reviews, they genuinely make me smile and give me motivation to write so please write one if you have time:-) I see how many of you guys are reading this so please let me know what you think- even if it's good or bad! I hope you're liking it so far, so here is the next bit.

A week later, and Rachel was dying to see Ross again, tomorrow it was time to go back to school, and she was actually excited, just at the prospect of seeing him in the corridor. She rang Monica

'Hey,' said Monica, cheerily.

'Hey,' said Rachel, 'have you done the English assignment?'

'The one that's due tomorrow?' Laughed Monica, knowing her bestfriend well enough, to know that Rachel hadn't even started it.

'Yeah...'

'Yeah, why? Need some help?'

Rachel smiled, 'please,'

'Well, start by looking of online reviews of the book, see if you can steal any of the comments,'

Rachel rolled her eyes, 'no, I've actually read a book this time Mon,'

'You-Read a book?' Joked Monica, emphasising the 'you'

'Yes! I did,' insisted Rachel, 'I just don't know how to open it, I mean how a, I supposed to know how to open a book review?! It's not like I've done one before is it?'

'Oh no, it's only been the same English assignment every Christmas holidays since the beginning of middle school,' said Monica, extremely sarcastically.

'Whatever,' said Rachel, 'I'll just write whatever. At least I won't get an F this time,'

'How do you know?'

'Because I actually read the book,'

'So?!' Laughed Monica.

When on the phone to Monica, more than anything, Rachel wanted to confide in her, her feelings for Ross. But she knew Monica would be a bit freaked out, and Rachel wasn't sure that she would feel entirely comfortable talking about him to his own sister. She decided to leave it for now, and just see how things went. She didn't want to create any awkwardness over nothing.

At school, Rachel was walking from math to English with her friends Mindy and Collet, when they got to English, they each pulled their holiday assignments out.

'What book did you do?' Said Collet, to Mindy

'Of Mice And Men,' said Mindy

'Didn't you do that last year?' Quizzed Collet, picking the homework out of Mindy's hand.

'Isn't that John Steinbeck?' Said Rachel, feeling a small smile creep on her face.

'Since when did you become a librarian?' Mindy mocked.

'Hey!' Said Collet, 'this is the exact same review as last year too!'

'Its been the same essay the last four years,' smirked Mindy, 'at least try to keep up,'

'How the hell have you gotten away with that?' Said Rachel

'Different teachers, duh. They don't know what we turned in last year, or the year before,'

Rolling her eyes at a rather self involved Mindy, Collet turned to Rachel, 'so, what did you read?'

'The Great Gatsby,'

'It any good?'

'The best.'

Rachel met Monica for lunch, just like she always did. They sat in their usual spot, just near the door of the canteen, near the window. Rachel had a tuna salad, while Monica had a chicken sandwich.

'Can you believe that she just has that review saved on her computer and reprints it every year?'

'I would say no- but this is Mindy.'

'Little devil,'

'Yeah but Rach- she's been using that same essay for four years. She's 17, meaning she wrote it at 13, and going of Mindy's brain it'll sound like a 9 year olds written it.'

Rachel laughed at this, 'true,' she said 'she isn't the brightest button in the box is she?'

Out of the corner of her Eye, she saw Ross sitting outside on the grass, under the large tree opposite the window, he was sat with three other senior boys (she assumed). They all looked rather geeky, but Rachel found them adorable, the way they were sat together eating and laughing. Out of the four Ross was definitely the most attractive, as he seemed to be the only one without a severe skin condition of one kind or another. She had never seen those boys before, or rather she had never noticed them. She realised that Ross had his own little world going on, while she had been living in hers full of cheerleading and Football players.

She took the can of unopened Diet Mountain Dew she had bought to eat with her salad, and picked up her bag,

'Back in one second,' she told Monica, who rolled her eyes and tucked into her sandwich.

Hoping Monica wouldn't turn around and look out the window, Rachel headed for Ross and his buddies, underneath the large oak tree.

'Hey,' she said, shyly.

'Oh hi,' said Ross, surprised, looking up at her.

'Arent you guys cold out here?' She said, wrapping her sweater around her a little more.

The other three boys just sat there stunned, looking in awe. This was Rachel Green, the prettiest girl in the school, stood in front of them, talking to them.

Suddenly one of them answered her, 'yeah, but we're alright,'

'Rachel,' she said, introducing herself and extending her free hand

'Josh,' he said, smiling,

'These are my friends Rachel, Abel, Thomas and you've already met Josh,' Ross chuckled

'Nice to meet you guys,' she then held out the can to him 'for you,' she said, 'as a thank you'

Ross took the can off her, standing up.

'Heres your book too,' she said, reaching into her bag. 'Its really good,'

'Isn't it?' Ross' eyes lit up.

'Yes. If you have anymore recommendations, they would be greatly appreciated. You have good taste.'

'Next time you come over, I'll let you take your pick,' he said, looking into her eyes, she was staring back into them, an innocent, loving look on her face.

'Anyway,' she said, clearing her throat, 'I better get back to Monica.'

'Yeah, sure,' he said, 'thanks for this,' he said, referring to his drink,

'Ha, no problem,' she laughed, 'bye guys,' she said, raising her hand as gesture of goodbye to Abel, Tom and Josh.

'Bye Rachel,' said Josh, while the other two just waved, still speechless.

Once Rachel had rejoined Monica at the table, and Ross sat back down, opening his can of Diet Mountain Dew, Josh turned to him:

'Holy shit! Did that just happen?!'

'Rachel Green' said Thomas, almost possessed, 'was talking... To us'

'What the fuck man,' said Josh, amazed.

'When did you lend her that book?' Said Tom

'New years Eve, she came over to see my sister at our party,'

'Wait- she was in your house?!' Josh almost chocked.

'Shes in my house a lot,' laughed Ross, 'she's best friends with Monica, they're girls, they're always at each others houses,'

'Well yeah I knew that,' finally spoke Abel, 'but did you see the way she was totally checking you out?!'

'Dint be ridiculous,' said Ross, 'that's Rachel Green. She's more a Chip Matthews kinda girl.'


	5. Red light indicates doors are secured

It had been almost three weeks since Rachel had last spoken to Ross, she had seen him in the corridors and around school, but she had no chance- or reason to talk to him. When he passed her, she would give him a half smile, and he would give her an acknowledging nod, along with his geeky, yet beautiful grin. Rachel thought that she would have had opportunity to see him again, as she had been round at Monica's four times in those three weeks, however, every time she had been round, Ross had been 'out'. This forced Rachel to think, where was he? Was he with a girl? That thought turned her stomach and made her eyes prick up, he wouldn't be with another girl would he? But then again, it's not exactly like she was seeing him. She had no right to feel this way.

It was Saturday night, and Rachel was at Monica's, and again Ross was 'out'.

Monica and Rachel talked about everything, literally everything. From boys, to grades, to family drama, Monica was Rachel's go-to woman. And she was Monica's. She knew the ins and outs of Monica's blossoming relationship with Roy, and probably knew more than Roy did about when and where their next scheduled dates were. Rachel desperately wanted to tell Monica about Ross, and wanted her advice on the subject, should she approach him? Should she wait until he approached her? She needed to know. Monica knew Ross better than anyone else in the world, which was why she would be the perfect person in this situation- but also why she was the worst.

Rachel decided to go for it.

'Mon,'

'What?' Said Monica, jerking her head up at Rachel's suddenly serious tone.

'I kinda need to talk to you about something,'

'What?' Repeated Monica quizzically, concerned at what Rachel was about to say.

'Ive kinda met this boy,'

'WHAT?!' Said Monica, 'when?! Why haven't you told me?!'

Rachel suddenly regretted the idea, and decided to backtrack her original plan.

'About a month ago,' said Rachel, 'you don't know him,'

'Wheres he from?'

'Hes the brother of some guy dad tried to set me up with, he's a senior'

'Whats he like?' Said Monica, putting down her red nail varnish she had been using to paint her toenails with.

Rachel couldn't help but let out a little grin, 'he's cute,' she said, 'but sexy at the same time,'

'Adorable and hot- how is that possible?!'

'I don't know,' said Rachel, shaking her head, 'but he makes it possible. He's smart, really smart. And kind, and gentle. And... I don't know, he's just cool,'

'So- where did he take you?'

'Oh, nowhere. That's the thing. I'm not actually seeing him,'

'You're not?'

'No, and I don't even know if he likes me,'

'Are you kidding- which boy wouldn't like you?' Monica half joked, trying to comfort her friend.

'This has just never happened to me before Mon, I mean usually, guys ask me out, I say yes. It's never like this,'

'And what is 'this'?'

'Urugh,' Rachel sighed, 'I don't know, I really, really like him. We haven't even been on a date, or kissed, or anything. But every time I see him, I get butterflies in my stomach and I just want to smile, just the thought of him makes me happy,'

'Then ask him out!' Laughed Monica,

'Its not that simple.'

'Why, Rachel? Why is asking a guy that you have a crush on, out- not simple?'

'I don't know. I mean, what if he says no?'

'Then he says no. When are you ever going to see him again?'

All the time, Thought Rachel. 'Only when daddy asks their family over,' she lied.

'Then I say, you go for it, I mean what if he says yes?' A suggestive smile spreading across her face.

Rachel grinned too, she had never felt this way about a boy before. Everything about Ross truly interested her, from his clothes, to his taste in music. She didn't know anything about the boys she had previously dated, and she'd actually dated them. Here she was, fascinated and fixated with Ross' life, without being involved with him in any romantic way at all. She decided to take the plunge, from what she could tell, he liked her too. Or did he just lend his books to many friends of Monica's?

'Whats his name?'

'What?' Said Rachel, being drawn back from her thoughts.

'This amazing guy,' said Monica, 'what's his name?!'

'Oh,' said Rachel, '... Tim'

'Tim,' squealed Monica, in an attempt at mimicking Rachel's usually high pitched screech when talking about boys.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine laying on Monica's bed. Then she remembered Ross was out. She wanted to find out where he was, but also attempt to not reveal his identity as 'Tim'.

She let a few moments pass, and Monica soon brought up Roy again- much to Rachel's surprise. She was trying to find an appropriate moment to ask Monica the whereabouts of her brother, but was struggling to find one.

'So,' she said, breezily, 'what time will your brother be home?'

'He should be home by now, actually,' said Monica, glancing at the clock, which read 10:15pm. 'He's always late from that place,' she continued, as if Rachel knew what 'that place' was.

'Which place?' She said, not once lifting her gaze from her magazine.

'Haven't I told you he works at the library?' Giggled Monica, as if it was the most hilarious thing ever.

'No,' said Rachel, trying to sound careless.

'Ever since they put him in the science section, he's been there 24/7, I don't think half of his shifts are even real. He just makes them up to go read about the dinosaurs.'

Rachel laughed, he was definitely cuter than she'd originally thought.

'And he brings home half the department, with his 'access all books' card,

'What the hell is that?'

'They can basically borrow as many books as they want for however long they want, unless someone puts in a request for it,'

'Oh,' said Rachel, as if the concept of an 'access all books' card was common knowledge.

The next day, Rachel had everything figured out. She had left Monica's at 11 am, to give her time to get ready for her date with Roy. While she was in the shower, Rachel had found Ross's number in Monica's phone, and put it in her own. She discreetly glanced at Ross' work timetable which was lying on the table in the kitchen, while Monica was making breakfast. He was working 10am while 1pm, the library closed at 1 on Sundays, so he wouldn't be late home. Monica was meeting Roy at 1:30, at the TGI Friday's in town.

She studied her wardrobe carefully, she wanted to go for the same casual look she's adopted New Year's Eve. She had plenty of clothes so it shouldn't have been a problem but it was. She went through every outfit she had, before settling on some light blue, cut off jeans, and a light pink tank top, with GAP written across it in baby blue stitching. She picked up her cream sweater, as it was still February, and put on her trainers. She messed with her hair, until it looked like it had fallen just naturally- in the most perfect way possible.

She waited for the clock to reach 1:20, then dialled his number.

She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. She frowned. Would it look desperate if she called him again? She couldn't call the Geller's house phone incase she got Judy, or jack- she couldn't ask for Ross.

She decided to give him another call. This time, he picked up immediately.

'Hello?' He said,

'Hi, it's Rachel,' again, trying to sound breezy.

'Oh, hey,' she felt his voice soften.

'Are you busy?'

'No, no,' he mumbeled, 'I just don't answer unknown numbers unless they call twice, incase it's a prank call,'

'Oh,' she said, 'mind if I come over?'

It would take Rachel at least 15 minutes to get to the Geller's, and she was sure that Monica would have set off by now- if not she was probably already at TGI Fridays waiting for Roy. So she wouldn't be rumbled.

Her dad pulled up in the driveway, sighing, 'you're joined to this girls hip, Rachel.'

'Shes my best friend' said Rachel, defensively. 'Of course I spend a lot of time with her,'

'Just call me when you need picking up,'

'Thanks daddy,'

'Say hi to Monica's folks for me,' he said, pulling off the driveway already,

'I will do. Bye,'

Rachel walked up to the door, nervous, with butterflies in her stomach. She rang the doorbell, praying to god that it wasn't jack or Judy that opened the door. Her luck was in, Ross swung the door open, with a welcoming grin.

'Hey,' he said,

'Hey,' she repeated, stepping inside.

'Would you like a drink?' He offered.

'Oh, erm yes please,'

'Mountain Dew?' He laughed, (and she could swear she saw him wink, but she wasn't 100% sure it was intended)

'Oh go on then' she said, as though he was cajoling her.

He handed her a can, and got himself one.

'So,' he opened, 'what did you want to see me for?'

She heard the faint mutters of jack and Judy talking in the living room, and decided it was best not to talk about her feelings for Ross in the next room.

'Can we go upstairs?'

'I knew it,' he said, 'you're here for my amazing book collection aren't you?'

She couldn't help but laugh.

'How did you guess?'

When she reached his room, she noticed it was a lot tidier than it had been on New Year's Eve, and there was no music playing. He had fresh bed sheets, and the room smelt really clean. She noticed a tv in the corner of the room, that she hadn't before. Maybe it was new.

She took a seat on the end of his bed, where she previously had, New Year's Eve. He wandered over to his hi-fi, and picked up a cd, out of his collection on the shelf.

'Mind if I put this on?'

'No, course not,' she smiled, 'what is it?'

'Whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not. Arctic album' he slipped the disk into the player.

'The arctic monkeys?'

'Yeah,'

'Whats your favourite song off this album?'

'Red light indicates doors are secured.'

She liked the way he didn't even hesitate, he knew what he liked. Rachel didn't think she'd ever listened to an album, so many times and so intently to have an undoubted favourite.

'Do you like it more than you like 505?'

'No,' he said turning around, an almost offended look on his face, 'I like nothing more than 505,' he smiled an joined her on the bed.

'So,' he continued, 'I'm guessing that although my extravagant book collection is extremely impressive- this isn't why you're here?'

'Hmmm,' said Rachel tilting her head, pretending to think, 'whatever gave you that idea?'

'What is it? Do you need some help with anything?'

'No,' she said, 'well yes,' she then corrected herself. 'But not with science, or any other school work for that matter,'

'Oh really?' He said, cocking an eyebrow.

'Really,' she replied.

'Oh well I am intrigued,' he joked.

She couldn't help but laugh. He had the kind of look on his face that she just wanted to capture forever, he had obviously intended to make her laugh, and that's what she liked. None of her previous boyfriends had ever tried to make her laugh before, they didn't really seem to care.

'Its just...um, that...' she hesitated, she was so nervous. She realised she was acting the way he used to around her, fumbling his words.

'What?' He looked concerned and leaned closer to her. 'Rachel is everything alright? You know, if something's wrong you can always tell Monica about it- or is this about her? Have you two fallen out? Is this about Roy?'

'No, no,' Ross, she said laughing at his cute concern, 'nothing's wrong,'

'Then what is it?' He said, 'I'm so confused,' he admitted, letting out a little laugh, and leaning backwards against the wall at the too of his bed.

'Basically,' Rachel didn't really know how to word this, she'd figured that the right words would just come to her- they didn't.

'Basically...?' Ross trailed off,

'Ever since New Year's Eve, when we stayed in here for hours, listening to music, talking about school, and stuff... I just, I don't know, I think that...'

'What?' Said Ross, leaning forwards again,

'I just think that... think that, I'm falling in love with you,'


	6. Pepperoni Pizza

Hi guys, here is the next chapter:) just to let you know, schools started again so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Obviously I will try my very best to keep updating and I'm aiming for roughly once a week, but we'll have to see how it goes lol. -plus my chapter barriers aren't working on here so I'm sorry if it's confusing/weird to read I'm trying to figure them out;)

(I would also like to thank my friend Emma aka the best editor- And friend around)

XXX

Ross stared in amazement, speechless to say the least. He had a dumbfounded look on his face and he truly didn't know if he had heard her correctly. He had been in love with her for years, maybe he was just imagining it. No- he couldn't be. She was in his room, in his house- when she knew Monica was out. She was there to see him. She had borrowed his book, listened to his music, actually acknowledged him around school. She'd made conversation with him and not just for Monica's sake. She looked at him in a way he had never seen her look at anybody before, was she finally feeling the same way as him?

All these thoughts where whirling around Ross' head, while poor Rachel was still sat opposite him, waiting, hoping for him to say something.

He switched out of his trance when he saw her face go from bashful to embarrassed, and awkward. She really had just said that, hadn't she.

'Oh my god,'he mumbled, rather than said, while Rachel still sat silently.

'Wow, erm,' he was searching for the right words, but struggling to find them.

Rachel felt as if her worst nightmare was coming true. She couldn't read him. She thought she could, she thought she'd learned how his brain worked, how he thought, but she hadn't. She genuinely didn't know what he was trying to say, his face had neither a positive or negative expression to it. She sank into herself, looking down at her hands, wishing the ground would swallow her up.

'Rachel, I,' Ross began, but again, didn't finish.

Sensing the look of discomfort and worry on her face, he knew she wasn't joking. But he just wanted to hear it again.

'Are you sure? Like, this isn't some sort of joke or anything?' He said quietly, so quietly it was bordering on a whisper.

She nodded her head, and tried to look up at him, weakly. 'Yes,' she said, recalling all the sleepless nights and times she'd been distracted in class, by Ross over the past two months.

His face broke ever so gently and ever so slowly, into a warm smile, one she could tell was genuine. He slid his hand across the bed to meet hers, which were resting gently on her lap. He took hold of one, and intertwined his fingers with hers. It was a typical Ross gesture, she thought. He was too shy and awkward to go and woo her with a kiss, but thats what she liked. She liked that he didn't want to push things, and that he was reassuring her that it was okay.

She smiled at the sight of his hand, now resting in hers and she looked up at him, directly in the eye this time. And her smile widened, as did his (if that was at all possible).

'So,' he said, 'what happens now?'

'Well that kind of depends, you haven't really said much on the subject' she giggled.

'Well, I don't really know what to say ,' he hesitated.

She pushed their interlocked hands towards him, hitting his chest in a playful way. 'Im being serious,'

'Oh, well if we're being serious,' Ross mused, 'then, all I can tell you is that I think I'm in love with you too.'

'Really?' Her eyes getting more intense.

'Rachel I've been in love with you for like 3 years,' he laughed, as if it was well known information. Which it was.

'Shut up, No you haven't' she laughed,

'Yes,' he said, his voice getting softer, but in no way joking, 'I have.'

She felt so at ease with him, and all the awkwardness had fizzled out, she moved on the bed, so that she wasn't sat sideways with her legs hanging off. She sat directly opposite him with her legs crossed.

'I know we haven't really spoke that much since New Year's Eve, and this is probably really out of the blue for you,' she said, now much more confidently.

'I think no matter how much we talked, I would never see this coming,' the sheepish, boyish look on his face made him look younger than Rachel, but his tall strong build made him look older, and more mature.

'Its not that crazy Ross, I mean, people tell each other they like each other all the time,'

'You're the head cheerleader,' he said, causing her to raise her eyebrows, 'ex-cheerleader,' he corrected himself,

'So?' She laughed.

'So? What do you think Mindy would say if she found out that we were together?'

'We're together?'

'We're not together?' Said Ross, confused,

The perplexed expression on his face caused Rachel to laugh, he was so cute.

'...I don't know,' said Rachel 'are we together?'

'... I don't know,' said Ross, waiting for her opinion first, worried that he had completely misread the situation.

'Well,' she began to get quieter again, 'I know I want to be,'

'You do?' He said hopeful,

'Yes Ross!' She laughed out of frustration, 'I want to be together! You're kind, and sweet, and caring... And really hot,' she blushed.

Ross's face lit up with pride, 'hot, eh?' He said, flexing his muscles, causing her to laugh again.

He had made her laugh more times in their few encounters, than every other boy she'd dated put together. She wasn't laughing at him. She was laughing with him, or when he did something to purposefully make her laugh. He made her feel genuine and comfortable.

'So,' he said,

'We're saying a lot of 'So's today,' she smiled.

'So,' he repeated, 'just to set the record straight, and avoid all confusion. You like me, I like you, we're together?'

She nodded, 'that's right,'

'Does Monica know?'

'No,' she said in disbelief at the thought of Monica knowing about her and Ross.

He laughed at her serious reaction, 'but I thought you told her everything?'

'I do, I told her all about you, just not your name. She thinks I've fallen for this guy called Tim,'

'Tim,'

'Yup, Tim.'

'Does anyone know?'

'No,'

'Do you... not want them to?'

'I don't know,' Rachel said honestly, 'I don't think I want them to right now, I mean, this is just between us, right?'

'Right,' he confirmed, 'is this because of Monica?'

'Not just that, Urugh, it's just like- one, yes of course Monica, two, my dad- he keeps trying to set me up with sons of his rich friends, and three, I've never likes a guy before the way I like you,'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know, I mean, I don't just like you because you're cool and good looking, I like you because of who you are and just because you're you.'

'So you want to keep this a secret for now?'

'Not particularly a secret,' he raised his eyebrows, 'okay,' she sighed, 'yes, a secret. Is that okay?'

'I think so,' he sounded quiet and doubtful,

'Think so?'

'Rachel, if you're embarrassed of me, I'd rather you just-'

'No, no!' She cut him off, 'it's not that, I've kind of given up caring so much about what people think. And even if I hadn't, I like you way too much to let someone like Mindy get in the way of things,'

She reassured him by gently laying one of her hands on his knee, which were also crossed now, like hers.

'Trust me,' she said, 'this is where I want to be,'

'Right here? Drinking Mountain Dew in my room listening to Mardy Bum?'

'Mardy bum?!'

'Thats what the songs called, hey- I don't write the lyrics,'

'No,' she said, his face suddenly showed concern, 'I'd rather have a diet Mountain Dew to be honest. And anyway, I think you're going to need to invest in some if I'm gonna be round a lot more, I can't keep drinking this full fat stuff. Especially now I'm not cheerleading.'

He rolled his eyes, 'okay then,' knowing it was far easier than arguing with her about the fact she didn't need to drink diet.

XXX

Ross came back into his room carrying a box of Pizza, and two cans of Coke. He placed them on the bed, before sitting next to Rachel.

'No Mountain Dew I spy,'

'I think we drank it all,'

'I think you drank it all,' Rachel laughed

'Hey, I like my dew what's wrong with that? Anyway, enough of the abuse, I present to you, pepperoni pizza'

'It looks good,' said Rachel, taking a piece out of the box, after Ross.

It didn't take long for them to finish the whole thing and adopt their previous position. He was lay straight on his bed, Rachel lying there perpendicular, with her head on his stomach, much like a T shape.

'What time is it?'

'Er, almost 6,'

'Six? Shit Ross! what about Monica?' Rachel immediately sat up.

'What about her?'

'Well, I highly doubt lunch with Roy is gonna last much longer,' she spat.

'So?'

'So?! She's gonna find us in here and is gonna wanna know whats up'

'Trust me, Monica never comes in here. You would think I have the plague.'

'You better not,' Rachel said, winking.

'Look, don't worry, I'll get you out of here without her seeing.'

'What but your parents? They must know I'm here,'

'Not really, they didn't see your car,'

'So what, they think you're just up here by yourself eating this huge pizza?

'Yes seen as that is often the case,'

'Monica will hear me,' Rachel was getting stressed now, she had completely lost track of time, laying and talking to Ross, she had completely forgotten that Monica could be home any minute.

'Calm down, we have music on,' he rested his hand on the back of her neck and shoulder, his thumb moving in soft circles in order to comfort her. 'I won't let anybody find you here,'

Rachel smiled and turned back to face him, he was also sat up now. 'Thank you,' she said, leaning closer to him.

'Im sorry for stressing,'

'Hey, it's okay,' he said. 'I get that you don't wanna rush this and have to answer questions,'

She moved one hand up to his cheek, looking into his eyes, 'I've had a really nice afternoon,'

'Me too,' he stammered, amazed at the close proximity of their faces.

She smiled again and rested her forehead on his, before leaning in to kiss him. At first he was taken by surprise and found it hard to respond, but he almost immediately put his arm around her, resting on her back. The kiss seemed to last forever, to Ross, who suddenly pulled away, breathless.

'Whats wrong?' Rachel laughed,

'How do you do that?' Ross practically panted,

'What?'

'Kiss... That long' he panted again, 'I can't breathe,'

'You breathe through your nose you doughnut,' she laughed, before holding his face in her hands, resting against his forehead and kissing his lips again.

Now Ross knew what he was doing, he was far more relaxed, he had one hand, again, on her back, and brushed the other one softly through her hair to land on her neck. Her lips were soft, and her skin felt nice against his. He felt her begin to pull away, and so he did he same.

'Sorry,' he blushed, 'I'm kinda new to this,'

'Thats okay,' she said, sliding down a little resting her head on his shoulder, so that they were now lay on the bed. 'I would never have guessed.'

'Oh yeah, the breathing thing totally didn't give me away at all,'

'No,' she laughed, 'apart from that. That was cute though. The kiss was good,'

'Good?' He said, with a similarly proud smile to the one he expressed when she said he was hot.

'Very good. Possibly the best,'

'oh yeah, Chip Matthews got nothin on me,' Ross chuckled sarcastically.

'He doesn't,' Rachel insisted in her ever so girly voice. 'Yeah he was alright if that's what you're into, but you were different. You were nice.'

'Nice as opposed too...?'

'To kissing someone knowing all that they want is sex'

'Oh'

'Yeah,'

'You know that not what I want, right?'

'Yeah,'

'I mean not that I wouldn't want to have sex with you in the-'

'Ross, you're rambling,' she laughed, 'I know what you mean.'

'I care about you,'

'I care about you too. I don't want to rush into anything,'

'We only just got together today, I mean we haven't even been on a date,' he said

'Exactly.'

'I really do care about you, you know,'

'I know,' she moved her arm around his middle, and tucked her face deeper in between his neck and shoulder, 'and I care about you,'

Their moment was interrupted when Rachel heard Monica's door slam shut, the way it did every time Monica closed it. The slam was closely followed by the pounding of pop music, from Monica's stereo, drowning out Ross' Arctic Monkeys.

'Shes back,' Rachel whispered,

'Don't worry,' said Ross, reaching for the hand which was laying across his middle, 'What time do you have to be home?'

'Nine,'

'Want to just stay like this for a while? Then I'll walk you back?'

'That would be nice.'

'Yeah?' He said, turning to smile at her.

'Yeah,' she said, leaning up to kiss him again. When she pulled away, and their faces were just millimetres apart, she added, 'drop me at the end of my block though, my dad would spot you a mile off,'

'Yes ma'am,'

XXX

reviews would be much appreciated peepzzzzzzz


	7. The Homeless Kids

Hi guysssss, tysm for the reviews they genuinely are so kind and make me v happy. Here is the next chapter so please drop a review if ya can:)

Ross and Rachel had been going out for about two weeks, and Monica was still non the wiser, neither was anyone else. After three close calls at the Gellar's house, the two decided that maybe it wasn't the best place to spend time together, they needed somewhere away from his family. They had considered her house, but it was much more risky than his, when they thought about it. Sandra and Leonard roaming the place, plus two younger teenage brats running around, would not make it easier for them to just hang out without any questions. They found a place though, and it was perfect.

'Hey,' said Rachel, walking down the aisle of the library, where Ross was busy, rearranging a shelf that someone thought would be hilarious to mess up.

'Hey you,' he said, turning around as she walked towards him.

'Whatcha doing?'

'Urugh, just putting the books back in order. Apparently someone thought it would be funny to mess them all up,'

'Kids these days,' Rachel said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

'Hey it's not funny!' Ross laughed, 'it looks like I'm gonna be doing this for a while, we won't have much time to hang out tonight'

'I can help you,' she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind, as he had turned back to the shelf.

'Its okay, you don't have to,'

'But if it means I get to spend more time with you' she trailed off, 'plus, it could be fun. What kinda books are they?'

'Palaeontology'

'The dinosaurs?'

'The dinosaurs,' he nodded.

'Right then,' she removed her arms from his middle and stepped to his side, next to the book shelf. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Well, first, I have to check that all the books are still here. Then we gotta put them in the right order. So, I'm gonna read a title, then we gotta find it, add it to the pile, and tick it off.'

'Is the pile in order?'

'What?'

'Ross, there are like over a hundred books here. It's gonna take us forever to order them all from nothing. Once you find it, set them on the floor in order, not just a random pile. That way, we can put them back quicker.'

'You, Miss Green are not just a hat rack,' he said, smiling at her.

'I have my moments. So, do you want me to start ordering this?' She said, referring to a jumbled up pile of books Ross had placed, very neatly, on the floor.

'Yeah sure, that would be great,' he said, 'thanks,'

'No problem sweetie,' she said, moving in to kiss him softly, before sitting cross legged on the floor, analysing each book and putting it in an organised pile.

'Wait- are we doing titles or authors?'

'Authors,'

'Good,' she said, continuing her sorting.

After Ross had checked off all the books that were on his list, and Rachel had put them all in an alphabetical order, they began stacking the shelves.

'Who do they think did it?'

'What?'

'This, the messing up' said Rachel,

'Oh, they think it was those homeless kids from the city,'

'What homeless kids?'

'You know, there's like three of them in a gang. They're not like kids really, like our age or a couple years younger I think,'

'Still don't know who you're talking about,'

'Okay, there's like three of them- sometimes four, there's two twins, but there's only usually one,'

'Oh my god the blond girl with curly hair who plays guitar?'

'Thats the one. Her sister doesn't hang round with them a lot.'

'Oh my god, so were they like in here?'

'I think they'd find it pretty hard to mess the books up from outside don't you'

'Oh my god, are they really homeless?'

Ross shrugged, 'I don't know,'

'Why would homeless kids wreck the library shelves but not steal anything?'

'Rach, I have no clue. Maybe they got nothing better to do?'

'Do you know what they're called?'

'How am I supposed to know?' Ross laughed,

'I don't know, you just know everything,'

'I think one of the boys is called Phil, and I have a feeling the singing twin's name begins with a P too, but I have no clue, or maybe an F, that's just what I've heard,'

'Wont they get in some sort of trouble for this?'

'Oh yeah, we'll just send them a fine to their non existent address which they can pay us with their non existent money,'

'Shut up,' she hit his arm playfully, 'anyway, hurry up we've almost done,'

XXX

'Yo dude, s'up'

'Abel what the hell are you doing?' Said Ross.

'Nothin!'

'Yo dude s'up?' Ross repeated, looking at his friend as though he had gone mad.

'You not like it?'

'Oh yes I love it, it's totally not a death wish or girl repellant'

'Urugh,' sighed Abel, 'I thought it was cool'

'No,' said Ross, returning to his book.

'Hey man,' said Joshua, joining his two friends in their usual spot under the oak tree behind the cafeteria.

'Hey,' said Ross

'Yo dude wassup?' Said Abel, to which Ross shot him a look, 'sorry-hey,' he sighed.

'Wheres Tommo?' Said Joshua

'I don't know, I haven't seen him all day,'

'No me neither,' said Ross. 'Why?'

'Well, you know how he got to second base with Holly Jackson last year right?'

'Yeah,' said Abel

'Ew,' said Ross.

'Well, he was supposed to be giving me girl advice,'

'Girl advice?! Holly Jackson is hardly a girl,' said Ross. 'Literally.'

'Shut up, not like you'd be any use to me,'

'Why? Who are you asking out?' Said Abel, very interested.

'Well, I was gonna go for Collet Smith, because let's face it- she's hot. But then I thought, seen as Ross' little crush on Rachel Green isn't existent anymore, why not ask her out?'

'What?' Spat Ross, 'you can't hit on Rachel!'

'Er, why not? Do you still like her?'

'Yes I still like her,' Ross stammered, wishing he could tell them that she was actually his girlfriend.

'So it would be a complete jerk move for me to ask her out?'

'Complete jerk move,' said Ross, loudly and slowly.

'Yeah, jerk move man,' said Abel

'Well, guess I'm back to Collet then. Dude, you tell me whenever you stop liking Rachel though, okay,'

'Okay,' said Ross, rolling his eyes.

'So,' said Abel, 'we still don't know where Tom is?'

XXX

After school, Ross met Monica to walk home, as he was walking down the hallway, he spotted his sister, and Rachel.

'Hey,' said Monica,

'Hey,' said Ross, walking alongside her. 'Hey,' he said to Rachel, smiling, and trying his best to sound breezy.

'Hey,' she said, giving him a knowing smile which just made him want to put his arms around her and kiss her.

'Do you think mom will mind Rach staying for dinner tonight?'

'No why?'

'Shes got that work thing till like 6?' Said Monica, as if Ross was stupid.

'Oh, yeah,' said Ross, his eyes still on Rachel as they continued walking, 'I'm sure she won't mind,'

'I hope not,'

'If she does then I'll make dinner, don't worry,'

'Since when do you make dinner?!' said Monica,

'Mom won't mind,' Said Ross, avoiding the question, as Rachel met his gaze.

Just as they were heading out of the building, Josh caught up to them,

'Dude' he began

'Please don't tell me you're turning into Abel,'

'No,' he said, shortly. 'You still not seen Tom?'

'No, I don't think he's in today,' Ross said full of sarcasm.

'Well No shit,' said Joshua, 'I was just wondering if you'd heard from him, anyway. Yo Rachel, do you know where Collet is?'

Ross rolled his yes.

'Er, I think her and Mindy have cheer practice after school,'

'Okay, thanks,' he began to walk away, then quickly turned back round again. 'Its in the gym, right?'

XXX

At the Gellar's house, Monica and Rachel were sat on Monica's bed, talking (yet again- about Roy). Monica was infatuated with him, which was really cute. It just made Rachel wonder though, how long she could contain her gushing feelings about Ross.

'So,' breathed Monica after telling Rachel all about how meeting Roy's parents went. 'Hows Tim?'

'Tim,' repeated Rachel, remembering Ross' alter ego's identity- brother of a rich kid right?

'Yes. Tim.'

'Tim!' Said Rachel, not quite knowing where to begin, 'is great,'

'Tell me more!'

'Like what?'

'Likeeee, when did you last see him?'

Five minutes ago, Rachel thought. 'We last hung out last night, I went to see him at work,'

'Why, where does he work?'

Shit. 'A store,' Rachel tried to sound convincing.

'What did you do?'

'Just hung out really,'

'At his work?' Said Monica, an extremely confused expression on her face.

'Yeah, I mean we don't like do stuff,' Rachel said, 'as in stuff stuff' raising her eyebrows.

'You don't?'

'No.. We're not there yet. It's not like that' she smiled, 'anyway! You don't do stuff with Roy!'

'We make out. A lot.'

'Yeah, so do me and Tim. That doesn't count as 'stuff' Monica.'

'So you made out in a store?'

'No! We like went for a walk after he finished and got a drink and went to the park and stuff,'

'Oh well this Tim does seem quite the romantic- evening walks, late trips to the park,'

'He's amazing Mon,' Rachel admitted, 'like really, really amazing. Not like anyone else I've been out with before.'

'Yeah but you said that about Chip.'

'No Mon. It's different. Like I care about him so much and I know that he cares about me. It's Soooooo different.'

'So how did your dad take the news? I guess he was pretty happy right?'

'What? I haven't told my parents?'

'Why not?' Monica laughed, 'if he's the brother of the guy they originally tried to set you up with then they're not exactly going to have a problem are they. Dolla.' Monica said, in a way that made Rachel want to laugh really hard, but also hit her really hard.

'Because,' began Rachel, 'it's different,'

'In what way?'

'You're the only person who knows about him. I don't want to screw it up.'

'How is people knowing going to screw it up?'

'Its not. It just nice at the moment you know, I just don't want to rush things,'

'Do you think I'm rushing things with Roy?' She was very concerned.

'No no honey! That's different,'

'Rachel you keep saying it's different but I don't really see how,' said Monica, exasperated.

'Look. All you need to know, is that I'm happy right now. Tim is amazing. And I think I'm falling in love with him, okay?'

'Love?!' Gasped Monica.

'Yes,' squealed Rachel.

'Oh my god,' said Monica, very quickly, 'this is serious oh my god!'

'Exactly!' Screamed Rachel, 'he's perfect!'

'When do I get to meet him?' Said Monica, almost as excitedly as Rachel.

'Not yet,' said Rachel, getting more serious.

'Rachhhh why not?!' She whined, 'oh my god we could go on double dates!'

'I don't think you'd like that Mon,' laughed Rachel, imagining spending the night with Ross, plus Monica and Roy.

"Why not? If he's as amazing as you say he is-'

'No,' Rachel cut her off, 'not yet Mon. Let me just go with this for now, and see where it goes,'

'We already know where it's going,' said Monica, 'all the way to college.'

'What?'

'Hes a senior right? So next year he'll be gone at college, and how's that gonna work out for ya?'

'Oh... I hadn't thought about that,' Rachel said, tilting her head, her words tainted with pain.


	8. Tim

Yo guys I need your help, I have no clue how prom works in America, and I'm planning the prom to play quite a big part in this story, so have to ask a couple of questions- lol.

I'm assuming it's like England in that it happens around May/ June time either before or after exams? And in America you take a date? Also, after prom is it straight into summer for everyone? Or just the seniors? Soz for all the questions but I don't want you guys to read it and think that it makes no sense. Pleas help me if you have any knowledge on the subject and as always, reviews would be very much appreciated, thanking yaaaaaas.

XXX

'Hey you,'

'Hey you,' said Ross, looking up from the library counter, as Rachel walked inside. She walked up to the counter and rested her elbows on the top, leaning closer to Ross.

'Ive not seen you all day,' he said, leaning on the counter now too.

'I know honey, I've missed you,'

'You too,' he smiled, and so did she. She leant forwards towards him and places a soft, kiss on his lips, he instantly deepened it, and he could feel her smiling against his mouth.

'What are you so happy about?' He said, backing slightly away from her, yet their faces were still extremely close together.

'What? Nothing,' she laughed

'You're happy about something Rachel,'

'Im just happy,'

'For no reason?'

'For no reason exactly.

'Wellllllll, maybe I could give you a reason,'

'Oooh, and what would that be?'

'Well, I finish here in ten minutes, and then me and you are going for a meal at Frescas Italian at 7:30,'

'Oh Ross honey you didn't have to do that!' She said, excitedly, standing up straight.

"Well, I kinda figured, we've almost been going out a month now, and because we've been trying to keep things on the down low, we haven't actually been on a proper official date.'

'So this is a date?'

'Our first date,' he joked.

XXX

'Monica!' Yelled Judy upstairs,

'What mom?' Shouted Monica from upstairs,

'That boys on the phone!'

'One minute,' said Monica, running down the stairs.

Judy handed her the phone and she immediately made her way back to her room.

'Hey'

'Hey,' said Roy.

'What are you doing tonight?'

'Nothingggg, why?'

'How about we hang out?'

'Sure!' Said Monica, a little over excited, 'where?'

'Erm, how about the movies?' He said, unable to think of anywhere else.

'Urugh no, that's boring, we don't get to talk,'

'I know,'

'How about we just go for dinner somewhere?'

'Sure,'

'What time shall I meet you?'

'Ill come to pick you up at 8?'

'Sure!'

Monica threw the phone down and flung open her wardrobe doors, searching for the perfect outfit to wear on her spontaneous date with Roy. She pulled out a couple of possibilities and then rang her number one fashion adviser, Rachel.

'Hello?' Answered Leonard Green.

'Oh, hello Mr Green,' stuttered Monica, 'I was just wondering if Rachel was there?'

'Yes one second,' he sighed, 'Rachel it's for you!' He yelled up the stairs.

When he got no response, he gestured to the maid, Lydia.

'Yes Mr Green?'

'Could you please take the phone upstairs to Rachel's room?'

'Of course,'

Hearing all this, Monica stayed stood up, her outfits lying on the bed.

'Er Mr Green?' Said Lydia, reappearing from upstairs. 'Rachel isn't in her room,'

'What?'

'I can't find her,'

'Oh, for gods sake.' He murmured. 'Give me back the phone.'

'Sorry Monica, she's out,'

'Oh, okay, erm, thank you,' said Monica, disheartened. Rachel was good at this sort of stuff. Better than her, anyway.

XXX

Ross and Rachel were sat waiting for their dinner to arrive, he'd ordered pasta, while she'd ordered pizza.

'Its weird,' giggled Rachel.

'What is?' He laughed,

'This,'

'This being?'

'Us out on a "date", you've been my boyfriend for over three weeks now,'

'Boyfriend,' Ross repeated, smiling.

'Yes, boyfriend,' she smiled.

'It is kind of weird,' he agreed, 'but it's nice,'

'Very nice,'

'We should do it again,'

'With these prices- are you joking?' Said Rachel, 'you're definitely not paying.'

'I am!' He insisted,

'No,'

'How many times are we gonna go through this Rach? I'm paying,'

'No you're not, this will end up costing a fortune,'

'And am I not allowed to treat my girl once in a while?' He said, reaching for her hand and softly stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

'You know,' she continued, 'the night we got together-'

'28th of January,' he interrupted, a goofy grin on his face, which made her laugh, and squeeze his hand.

'On January the 28th,' she continued, staring straight into his eyes, 'when I told you that I thought I was falling in love with you,'

'Yes I think I recall,' he joked.

'I was wrong,'

'You were?' He said, cocking one of his eyebrows, a cheeky grin still on his face.

'Yes,' she said. 'Now- I'm really falling in love with you,'

XXX

'So,' said Monica, as her and Roy walked out of the Chinese restaurant where they had decided to have their date. 'that was really fun,'

'It was!' He said, putting an arm around her, 'what are you doing this weekend?'

'This weekend? Erm, I think I have to go and visit my grandparents, they live out of town,'

'Oh,'

'Sorry,'

'Its okay, don't worry,' said Roy, as they continued to walk.

'Holy shit!' Said Monica, 'holy holy holy shit! Fuck holy shit!'

'What the hell?' Laughed Roy, 'Monica what are you doing?!'

'Sh!' She said, pulling him to the side of the sidewalk, making him stop. 'Don't you see?'

'See what?' Said Roy, totally confused.

'Er hello- that!' Shouted Monica, staring, (and now pointing) at a couple walking down the street, slowly, hand in hand.

'Well no, because that's only the back of two peoples heads,' he replied sarcastically.

'Its Rachel!'

'And?' Said Roy, confused at Monica's sudden outraged reaction.

'And?! And...Ross' she trailed off.

'Thats Ross?' Said Roy, trying to catch a glimpse of the couple, who were heading out of sight.

'Yes, come on,' said Monica, grabbing Roy's hand and following Ross and Rachel.

The two kept some distance behind, as they did not want to be caught, observed Ross and Rachel's every move.

'You know, Ross,' began Rachel sheepishly, as they continued down the street.

'Yeah?'

'Um, tonight has been really amazing and it was such a lovely thing for you to organise, and I hate to bring this up now and ruin it all,'

'Hey, what?' He said, very concerned, looking down at her and kissing the top of her head. 'Whatevers wrong sweetie?'

'Youll be gone soon,' she said simply, her voice almost cracking.

Ross stopped immediately, causing Monica and Roy to also stop and watch too.

'Whatever do you mean, I'll be gone soon?'

Monica and Roy hiding behind a group of people, trying to see and hear everything.

Rachel's face began to crumple, tears forming in her eyes, 'for college, you'll be gone'

'Hey, hey,' he cooed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

'Thats ages away! We have like all summer before I go! It's only March. And anyway, I'll come back to see you all the time,'

'You will?' She said, looking up at him,'

'Of course I will,' he said, wiping away a tear that was now falling down her cheek. 'All the time'

'You promise?' She said, her voice still shaky.

'I promise,' he said, hugging her tighter, 'now come on, we need to get you home, before your father kills me,'

'More like hell kill Tim,' she laughed

'Tim,' he laughed, 'you could have given me any name but you chose Tim,' he rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her away from him, making her giggle, which made him happy.

'Oh honey, I think Tim suits you,' she said, as she rejoined his side.

Roy and Monica followed Ross and Rachel, who after Rachel's upset, went back to being all over eachother, all the way home. Ross walked Rachel to her block, then headed back home, at which point Monica and Roy said their goodbyes, and Monica headed home, just after Ross. She didn't really know what to do with her new found information.


	9. A Metaphorical Place

Thank you for the reviews guys, you rule.

XXX

The next day at school, Monica didn't know how to act around Rachel, she wanted to know how long whatever it was between Ross and Rachel, had been going on. But at the same time, he was her brother. Did she really want to know what he and Rachel had been up to? Then again, if Rachel had slept with him, she was sure she'd of told her. Even if she had referred to him as 'Tim'.

And Ross! Ross hadn't breathed a word of it! That was what she really couldn't get her head around. Ross had been infatuated with Rachel for years, if anything like this were ever to happen, she would of expected him to be shouting from the roof tops. But oh no, neither of them had let on to her.

'Hey,' said Rachel, as she sat next to Monica, at their usual table, near the door.

'Hey,' she said,

'What's up?'

'Oh, no, nothing,' said Monica, brushing off Rachel's comment. 'So, how are things with Tim?'

'Oh god,' smiled Rachel. 'Great'

'Are we still on the "L" word then?' Said Monica, faking enthusiasm at the thought of her bestfriend and her brother being in love.

Rachel blushed, and nodded, with the shyest of smiles. Monica's gut wrenched, although he was her brother, she was her bestfriend, and she was obviously happy.

'Good,' she smiled, 'anyway, I tried calling you last night,'

'Oh,' said Rachel, looking genuinely apologetic, 'I was out with Tim,'

Ross. Monica thought.

'Oh no it's okay, I was just gonna ask you for advice on an outfit, me and Roy went out last night,'

'Anywhere nice?' Said Rachel,

'Chinese,' laughed Monica, 'what about you and Tim?'

'You know that Italian place, Frescas?'

'The really expensive one?'

'That's the one'

'Wow, must be nice having having someone with money,' said Monica, knowing full well that Ross had hardly anything.

'Yeah,' said Rachel, knowing exactly the same.

XXX

That night, Monica decided not to mention the whole Rachel thing to Ross, it would just be awkward.

But when Jack and Judy began to discuss Roy at dinner, things took an unanticipated turn.

'So,' began Judy, clearing her throat. 'How are you and this Roy lad, Monica?'

'Good, thanks,' she replied, not really wanting to talk about her relationship with her parents.

'Where did he take you last night?' Quizzed Jack,

'Just for a Chinese,'

'Youd better be careful,' said Judy, 'or these dates will have you putting all that's weight back on,'

Monica nodded, wanting the conversation to be over.

'When is he next coming over?'

'I don't know dad,' she said, rolling her eyes.

'Well why don't you invite him for dinner this weekend?'

'Why don't you keep your nose out,'

'Ooooo' said Ross, 'someone's a lil touchy,'

'Shut it Ross,' she snapped

'Aw, are things not good in Monica and Roy land?' He mocked

'They're fine. Thank you,'

'Harmonica you really need to calm down dear,' said jack, 'are you sure everything's alright?'

'Yes, dad.' She stressed. 'Everything is fine.'

'Do you looove him?' Immediately jumped in Ross,

'Shut up,' she snarled.

'Oooooo Monica lovessssss him! She wants to kiss him, she wants to-' he sang, before he was cut off.

'Says you, Tim.' She spat.

Ross froze.

XXX

'She knows,'

'What-How?!'

'I don't know, but I'm telling you Rachel, Monica knows,' continued Ross down the phone.

'I just can't believe she didn't say anything to me. I mean she's my bestfriend.'

'I know, sweetie'

'I mean how did she even find out?!'

'I honestly have no clue. All I know is that she knows.'

'Urugh,' she sighed, 'are you busy?'

'No,'

'Would you come over?'

'Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean your parents-'

'Ross. Monica knows, it's not long before everyone else will do.'

'Are you sure this is a good idea Rach?'

'Yeah!'

Ross sighed, 'if you're sure,'

'Yes. And anyway, I just really really really want to see you.'

'Oh,' he smiled, 'do you now?'

'Yes'

'I tell you what, it's a hard life being so in demand'

He heard her laughing down the other side of the phone.

XXX

Ross arrived at Rachel's after having a quick shower, change and put on about a million sprays of cologne. He wanted to make a good impression on her family, because he couldn't see him and Rachel being over any time soon.

'Hey,' greeted Rachel, opening the door.

'Hey you,' he said quietly, smiling.

'You can chill, anyway,' she started, 'my parents went out about ten minutes ago,'

'Oh,'

'Amy's at her friend Melissa's so there's just Jill here, but she's in her room.'

'Oh,' repeated Ross, secretly sighing with relief.

'Follow me,' she said, starting up the stairs to her room.

Her room was exactly how he had imagined it, not at all like Monica's. It was the girliest kind of girl's room he had ever seen, not that he'd seen many.

'This is nice,' he said, sitting on her bed.

'Thank you,' she sat next to him. 'Your drinks on there,' she gestured to a can of Mountain Dew on her bedside table.

'Oh you know me too well,' he said, as she leaned onto him, her head on his chest as they lay back.

'Indeed I do honey,' she said, wrapping her arms around his middle as he rested his chin on the top of her head, gently.

'So what did Monica say?'

'Urugh, right, mom and dad were asking her about Roy, so I joined in and then she turned on me and was like "oh yeah, TIM," or something. But she looked me right in the eye.'

'Jesus'

'Are you sure you haven't said anything?'

'Sure. Are you sure you haven't said anything?'

'I haven't told a single soul. And even if I did it would definitely not be Monica.'

'Then how does she know?' Rachel laughed out of frustration.

'Maybe she can tell from the way you look at me,' he joked, 'I mean, come on I AM irresistible,'

'Oh yeah, whatever!' Rachel laughed, rolling her eyes, 'but you are irresistible' she quickly added.

'Ask her,'

'I will tomorrow, I mean, how long do you think she's known?'

'Honestly Rach I have no clue.'

She sighed, resulting in a comfortable silence between the two. Ross repeatedly kissed the top of Rachel's head and stroked her hair. It lasted a few minutes until Rachel broke the quiet.

'I think it's about a metaphorical place,'

'What is?' Said Ross, puzzled.

'505. It's either a place, or a time,'

'You think?'

'Yeah, 505. It's got to stand for something right?'

'I always thought place, never a time. It might be, that's a cool way of looking at it.'

'Fifth of May- 5/05?'

'Ive never thought of that, good shout mrs,'

'Why, What have you thought?'

'Well, I guess 505 could literally or metaphorically mean a number of things. My favourite is a hotel room number,'

'Ahhh, clever,' said Rachel, tapping his chest,

'But it could mean anything I guess.'

XXX

'Hey Mon,'

'Hey,'

'What have you got first?'

'Math, you?'

'English with Mindy Urugh. All her and Collet will go on about is how great cheerleading is and how much I'm missing on the team'

'Screw them, they're bitches anyway,'

'True,' Rachel laughed

'Yo guys,' said Abel,

'Hey,'

'Hey Abel,'

'You know where Ross is?'

'Nope, sorry,' said Monica, shaking her head.

'I think he has gym' said Rachel

'Thanks dude!' He said, running in the direction of the gym.

'Mon, I need to talk to you later ok. Meet me at lunch, usual spot.'

'Sure,'

Rachel headed over to English, where she was greeted by Mindy and Collet, talking about cheerleading, much to her surprise. When they sat down, Mindy turned the conversation onto Rachel.

'So, Rach,' began Mindy

'Um hmmm' she said, looking up from her work,

'Dale Thompson.'

'What about him?'

'He likes you,'

'So?'

'So?!' Repeated Collet.

'So- you should totally date him!' Squealed Mindy.

'Why?'

'Why not? He's hot! And he's the new quarterback,'

'Theres more to life than football Mindy'

'Oooo, check you going all mother Theresa on us' laughed Mindy

'How the hell is that mother Theresa?'

Mindy avoided her question, 'so you don't like him then?'

Rachel shook her head, 'well, if you don't want him, I'll have him' said Collet.

'Collet I thought you were going out with Max?'

'I am. But dale is soooo much hotter. I mean have you seen his abs?'

'No I don't believe I have had that pleasure yet,' said Rachel, sarcastically.

'Anyway,' went on Collet, 'this guy called Joshua is like stalking me I swear,'

'Oh Josh!' Smiled Rachel, 'aw he's nice,'

'Nice? Rachel, he can be as nice as he wants I am not going to date him with that skin, I mean talk about zit city'

'Hey, he's a nice guy,'

'Check Rachel sticking up for the geeks brigade,' laughed Mindy.

'They're not geeks alright. Anyway, they're kinda cool,'

'Hahaha, next you'll be hanging round with that Abel kid and all his friends under the tree at lunch, hahahah' giggled Mindy, Collet laughing too.

'Urugh, you know what, screw you Mindy,' said Rachel, rolling her eyes and turning away from them.

XXX

At lunch, Ross and his friends were under the tree as usual, just opposite the window where Rachel and Monica sat.

'Yo dudes,'

'How many times Abel?' Said Ross, 'that still isn't cool'

'Soz man,' he replied, as Ross rolled his eyes.

'So, did you ever apply to New York Josh?' Said Tom,

'Yeah, I mean I don't really wanna stay local but it's worth applying just in case, you know,'

'Yeah. Ross are you still set on USC?'

'Yeah,' said Ross, half heartedly,

'You don't sound so sure,'

'No, no I do really wanna go there, but' he trailed off,

'But?'

'I wanna stay. I think USC would be amazing! but I just can't go.'

'Am I hearing correctly?' Interrupted Abel 'Ross is doubting his USC application?'

'No!' Insisted Ross, 'I do want to go. But, I have to stay,'

'Why?' Said Tom.

'Because of Rachel.' He sighed.

XXX

'Whats this for?' Said Monica, looking at the cookie Rachel placed in front of her.

'Nothing, I was just being nice'

'Riiiight,' said Monica.

'Seriously though Mon, I have something really important to talk to you about.'

'Go on,' said Monica, picking up her sandwich.

'Ross told me.'

Silence fell upon the two.

'Oh,' said Monica looking down,

'Why the hell didnt you say anything to me?!'

'Er hello- why didn't you say anything to me?!'

'Er hello- he's your brother!'

'So?'

'So! Do you really wanna know how I feel about your brother?'

'Well it's kind of weird, yeah, but what were you gonna do? Hide it forever?'

Rachel's voice calmed, 'no, I, I don't know... How do you know anyway?'

'Me and Roy saw you the other night,'

'What?' She laughed 'where?!'

' Like in town, you'd been to Frescas,'

'Oh my god' Rachel laughed

'Yeah,' nodded Monica, also laughing. 'I hate to ask,' she said, making a face, 'but how long have you been seeing him?'

'Since the end of January,' beamed Rachel,

'What? That's like a month!'

'I know!' She squealed, delightedly.

'And I take it that Tim doesn't exist?'

'Well he does, but he's just called Ross,' Rachel winked.

'Do you love him?'

'A bit forward don't you think Monica?' She laughed. Monica raised her eyebrows in response. 'Fine. Yes, yes I do love your stinky brother,'

Monica smiled, 'it's kinda nice,'

'Oh thanks,' said Rachel sarcastically.

'No, I mean, it's not that weird. It's nice. You do know he's had a crush on you for like ever don't you?'

'Yeah,' she blushed.

'And you better not be stringing him a long,' she said sternly.

'How could you say that Mon? I love him. I know it's only been like a month but I do. I really do,'

'Good,'

'He's amazing,' Rachel said, drifting into a daydream.

'Okay, I get that you love him and everything but I don't want this to be Ross Central 24/7. I have enough of him at home.'


	10. Phoebe

Yo guys an early update (yay) please do review if you have time bc there's no real motivation when I have school so ye (((ps this is where some other peepz U may know, appear)))

XXX

'Hey,'

'Hi, I'm Monica,' said Monica, 'are you new here?'

'Yeah, it's my first day' said the quirky blonde girl. 'Im phoebe'

'Hey phoebe, well, if you want, after class you can come meet my friend Rachel with me for lunch? Unless you've already got plans..'

'Oh no that would be really cool, I don't really have any other friends here.'

'Cool,' said Monica, turning around as their English teacher began to talk.

Ross and Rachel were both in the school library, studying.

'I swear they won't tell anyone,' said Ross,

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I mean Josh went a bit crazy at first but-'

'Why did he go crazy?' She laughed

'Duh- have you seen you?' He said, smiling

'Aw honey, you're so cute,'

'Seriously though. They won't tell.'

'Its okay, I mean, I don't care who knows anymore.'

'Really?' He smiled shyly

'Really,' she grinned.

At lunch, Rachel waited for Monica at their usual table, however she was surprised when Monica made her way over, chatting to a blonde girl she had never seen before.

'Hey Rach, this is phoebe. She's new here,'

'Hey,'

'This is Rachel,'

'Hey Rachel,'

'You wanna get some food?' Suggested Monica.

'Sure,' said phoebe, as Rachel stood up.

'Wait- You're the homeless kid right?'

'Rachel!' Said Monica, her eyes widening. 'Don't be so rude'

Phoebe nodded in response to Rachel's question.

After they got their food, they returned to their usual table.

XXX

'Dude I still cannot believe that you are doing Rachel green!'

'How many times Abel. I'm not "doing" her,'

'Still crazy though,' he said.

'So that's why you didn't want me ask her out' smirked Josh.

'I just can't believe you're with a cheerleader man,' said Tom.

'Ok a) she's not a cheerleader and b) I told you guys- no-one knows ok, so just shut up about it and don't tell anyone.'

'Does she know we know?'

'No, Abel' Ross sighed

'Dudeeeee!'

'Abel, I don't really know what you're trying to achieve my dropping the word "dude" into every conversations you have 1001 times,'

XXX

'Hey honeyyyy,' said Rachel, walking into the library, as Ross was finishing up staking the shelves.

'Hey baby,' he said, encircling his hands around her waist and giving her a soft, loving kiss as she arrived.

'Guess what?' She said smiling, keeping her face close to his. She could feel his warmth all over her body.

'What?' He said smiling, looking into her eyes.

'I have your girl,'

'You're my girl?'

'No, the homeless girl- who ruined the shelves,'

'Oh,'

'Shes the new kid at Lincoln, she was sat with us today at lunch,'

'Oh'

'Shes really nice,'

'Thats good,'

'Are you gonna say anything to her?'

'I dunno, probably not. Not unless it happens again,'

'Why not?'

'I dunno, I mean if she's nice, and she's your friend, I don't really mind,'

'Aw sweetie, you're so cute.'

He blushed, 'I have my moments' he winked at her,

'I love you,'

'And I love you,'

'Oi Geller,' yelled a librarian, interrupting their moment, 'I pay you to work not flirt. And according to my watch you still have 10 minutes left of your shift.'

A couple of weeks later, and phoebe had really settled in, she had become great friends with Rachel and Monica, they were a three now, instead of a pair.

'So- let me get this straight. You are going out with Monica's brother?'

'Yeah,' grinned Rachel,

'Wait? How did I not know this?'

'Dont worry,' laughed Rachel, 'hardly anyone knows, just Monica and then his friends.'

'How come?'

'I dont know I guess it's just nicer and more private the less people knowing about it,'

'So have I seen him?'

'I don't know,' said Rachel, as they continued walking to the canteen. 'Ill show you him,'

As they approached Monica who was sat at their usual table, Rachel gestured to the door and said 'back in a min Mon,' and phoebe followed her out to the oak tree.

Rachel and Ross never really saw much of eachother during the day at school, they liked to generally keep their relationship separate, although sometimes Rachel wished that they were just openly together it would be so nice to just sit with him at lunch, outside with his friends.

'Hey you,' she said, making her way over to the gang.

'Hey you,' said Ross standing up and giving her a knowing smile.

'This is my friend phoebe,' she said, 'and phoebe, this is Monica's brother, Ross,'

'Hi,' said phoebe.

'Hey,'

'You know,' began Rachel, 'Ross works at the Long Island library,'

'Oh,' said phoebe,

'Yeah, we had to tidy up the shelves you wrecked,' she half joked,

'Sorry...' Phoebe blushed, guiltily.

'Its okay,' said Ross, extending his hand for her to shake.

'So Rachel,' began Josh, 'you and our Ross lad eh?' He smirked.

'For gods sake Josh,' said Ross rolling his eyes, before mouthing 'sorry' to Rachel with an apologetic look.

'Yes,' she said, looking at Ross dreamily, and linking her arm with his.

'Maaaaaan,' said Tom, 'he wasn't joking then,'

Rachel laughed, 'oh no,' squeezing Ross' hand, 'anyway, we better get back to Monica,'

'Bye phoebe,' said Josh,

'Yeah, bye phoebe,' said Ross

'So I'll see you tonight?' Said Rachel, unlocking her arm.

'Yes you will,' he smiled, wanting to kiss her there and then.

'Its a date,' she smiled, before turning round and walking back inside with phoebe.

'Are you busy tonight?' Said Monica, as they were eating,

'No,' said phoebe,

'Yeah... Sorry Mon,'

'Its okay I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come over,'

'Thats awkward,' laughed Rachel, 'I already am,'

'Oh,' laughed Monica, 'so that's what you mean by busy,'

'Phoebes you should come though we could all hang out, and invite Roy!'

'Yeah sure that would be fun,' said Monica,

'Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend?' Said phoebe, 'you know, I don't want to be the fifth wheel in the love nest,'

'Of course!' Said Rachel, 'I didn't even know you had a boyfriend! What's he called?'

'Well, it's only been like a couple of weeks, it's not really serious. He's called Joey,'

XXX

'Hello Rachel dear!' Said Jack opening the door to Rachel and Phoebe, 'and this must be phoebe?'

'Yes, hi,' smiled phoebe,

'Oh do come in,' he said, letting the girls inside

'Hey,' said Monica,

'Hey,' said Rachel, sitting down,

'When's Joey coming?'

'In about half an hour, he had to do something- I don't know what,'

'What about Roy?'

'Hes on his way. Would you like a drink?'

'Yes please,' said phoebe.

'Yeah, but do you mind if I just go upstairs?'

'Sure,' said Monica, knowing full well what Rachel meant by upstairs. 'Rach, you and Ross have been seeing eachother for weeks now, why don't you just tell your parents? I know for a fact that ours would be over the moon. Plus, it means that you get to see him whenever you want,'

'I don't know...' Said Rachel apprehensively,

'How are you going to hide your relationship tonight? Mom and dad could come in the living room any minute?'

'Urugh you're right,' she sighed, 'you're so right Mon, it's just- my family expect a certain thing of me. For me, even. And I love Ross more than anyone in the world, I would want them to make him feel like he wasn't good enough, you know? Because he is, he really is.'

'Who cares what they think Rachel? If you're happy...'

'Youre right,' she said, 'I'm gonna go and get him now,'

'Sure, shall I get him a drink out too then?'

'Yeah, make it a Mountain Dew,'

Rachel raced up the stairs, and opened Ross's bedroom door. He was hunched over his desk, working, with his headphones on. He hadn't noticed she was in the room, and so she watched him for a few moments, just in silence.

She admired him so much, and had an overwhelming sense of love when she looked at him. It had only been 7 weeks, but she had fallen so hard for Ross that she was finding it rather impossible to picture herself with anyone else, ever in the future.

'Hey,' she whispered into his ear, after slowly removing his headphones from behind.

Feeling her warm breath on his neck made him shiver, he turned his head slightly, so his face met hers.

'Heh you' he said, leaning his head forwards, and brushing her lips softly. She tilted her head and playfully slipped her tongue into his mouth, leading him to cup her face in his hands. He swizzled his chair around so that he was fully facing her, and she sat on his lap, never once breaking their now, very passionate, kiss.

'I've missed you,' she said, keeping her hands gently on his face.

'You too sweetie,' he said, stoking her hair,

'You know, I've been thinking,' she said.

'Oh yeah?' He teased, cocking an eyebrow.

'Why don't we just tell people about us? I mean, I'm ready... Are you?'

Ross let out the most childish of grins, like a child at Christmas, 'of course,' he grinned.

'So, shall we tell your parents? We can tell mine when they pick me up. It's just that it means we don't have to worry you know, about anyone walking in and me having to let go of your hand, or you having to move your arm from around me,'

'Of course Rach,'

'Im so excited to tell them!'

'Im not surprised- my parents love you!' He laughed.

'Come on,' she said, standing up and grabbing his hand, before running down the stairs.

When they got down, Roy had arrived and was in the living room with Monica, while Jack and Judy were in the kitchen, Judy sat reading a magazine and Jack doing some dishes.

Rachel kept her hand in Ross' and her arm linked with his too, he could already tell that as soon as they went public, it would be like this all the time with Rachel. And He couldn't think of anything better.

'Mom, dad' said Ross, causing Jack to turn around and Judy to look up from Her magazine.

Rachel was grinning as if there was no tomorrow, her arms wrapped around Ross.

'Whatevers going on?' Said Judy.

'Me and Rachel would like to tell you something,' he let out a little grin too, beaming down at Rachel who was looking up at him.

'Oh my god!' Said Jack in delight, 'since when did this happen?'

'About two months ago,' said Rachel, excitedly.

'Two months? Ross how have you been dating Rachel Green for two months without us knowing?!'

'Oh my god,' said Judy, taking a swig of the alcohol Infront of her, 'this is great!'

'I know,' chuckled Ross,

'We need to tell Monica!' Burst Jack,

'She already knows,' laughed Rachel

'Oh god, we're always the last to know everything,' he replied

'Oh no! Jack, you're one of the first,' said Rachel, 'we only told Monica and then Ross' friends,my parents don't even know yet,'

'Well we're very happy for you,' said Judy, 'I know you already do, but Rachel you are more than welcome to come over any time you like- to see Ross instead of Monica that is'

'Thank you mrs Geller,' she giggled, 'I might just have to take you up on that offer,'

Just then the doorbell rang, Joey.

XXX

The six teenagers were all sat in the Geller's living room. Roy and Monica on one couch, Ross and Rachel on the other and Phoebe and Joey sat on the floor. They had pizzas and drinks, and were just hanging out.

'So Phoebe, what's it like not actually having a home?' Said Roy, curios.

'I don't know really, I mean I do, but it's the only way I've ever known it. It's not that bad,'

'I can't imagine living on the streets,' said Rachel,

'But we just sleep wherever, really, and mom still gets us food and stuff'

'How if you have no money?' Said Roy,

'When you live on the streets you have to think outside money,' said phoebe.

'What about you Joey,' said Monica, 'where are you from?'

'I just moved here, I'm from Indianapolis'

'Cool,'

'My family's Italian,'

'Wow,' said Rachel, 'so what school do you go to?'

'I can't remember what it's called,' said Joey, scratching his head, 'the one down the road from yours,'

'Oh!' Said Rachel, 'I know where you mean,'

'How long have you guys been going out?' Said Roy,

'Like two weeks,' said Joey, looking at phoebe, who had just taken a slice of pepperoni pizza. 'How about you?'

'Just before new year,' said Roy, kissing Monica on the top of the head.

At the mention of new year, Ross squeezed his arms, that were already around Rachel, slightly, causing her to smile. She was lay against him, so her head and back were on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, her hands on top of his and his head resting on top of hers.

'What about you guys?' Said Joey, to Ross and Rachel, who seemed lost in their own little moment.

'Almost two months,' said Rachel, smiling,

'Cool,' said Joey 'so when would that be?' He said, genuinely confused.

'The end of January,' said Ross, now that it was almost the end of March.

'Wow,' said Joey, 'you guys have been going ages,' he indicated this comment at both Ross and Rachel and Monica and Roy, but it seemed more fitting to Ross and Rachel. Even though Monica and Roy had been going out longer than they had, Ross and Rachel seemed to have something that Monica and Roy didn't. They fit. They fit so perfectly that you could imagine them being together until the end of time, not just a high school romance.

After a few more hours of chatting, taking, cuddling, kissing and whispering, it was time for Roy, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey to leave. Phoebe and Joey headed off together, as she was staying at his for the night, while Roy walked in the opposite direction, back to his house. Leaving Rachel waiting for Leonard to come and pick her up. Monica decided to let her have a but of time alone with Ross, and so headed upstairs.

'Ill see you tomorrow, yeah?'

'Course,' said Rachel,

'You better not ditch me just because you'll have your official boyfriend around,'

Rachel laughed, 'excuse me, you never do that win Roy!'

'Yes but this is you and Ross. I swear you're like inseparable.'

'Oh shut up,' said Rachel, rolling her eyes and heading back into the living room to Ross, proving Monica's point correct.

'I have about ten minutes before my dad'll be here,' she said, sitting down and curing up next to him.

He instinctively put his arms around her, and she nestled into his shoulder.

'I can't wait for it to be like this all the time now,' she said,

'Me neither,' he said, leaning down to give her a kiss. He moved his lips to her neck, burring his face in her hair. He heard her giggle and rub his back, he moved back to her face and whispered, 'I love you, you know,'

'I love you,' she said, 'more than anything,'

When Leonard arrived, Ross answered the door, with Rachel behind him.

'Come on baby girl, we have to get going,' he said,

'Daddy, come in a minute,' she said, stepping further inside.

'Hi Leonard!' Said Jack- 'have they told you the news?'

'What news?' Said Leonard, turning back to face Rachel, who was cuddled into Ross's side.

'Ross is my boyfriend,'


	11. Her New Nose

Thank u for the reviews guys, you're ace. I have a question- the prom chapter is going to be quite long so I wanted to know if you want it in two parts or like one really long chapter? Because obviously it will late me longer to write it all as one, lol. Also, I'm sorry if it seems quite slow moving at the moment I promise I know exactly where I'm going with this story but I think all the proper action will come at once, if you get me at all (sorry I'm even confusing myself here)

XXX

Ross and Rachel had been publicly going out for about a week, and were so smitten with eachother, they were literally inseparable. Rachel's parents had eventually come round to the idea of them being together, he wasn't over the moon at first, but he began to accept it, for his daughter. Phoebe and Joey were also still going out, but it was so much more casual than either Ross and Rachel or Monica and Roy.

It was coming up to Mindy's birthday, and her and Collet were discussing her party in the school canteen.

'So, we're asking Dale right?'

'Thompson?' Replied Mindy

'Well who else?' Scoffed Collet

'Wont your boyfriend get suspicious of you flirting with another boy at my pool party?'

'Urugh, he's being such a jerk at the moment anyway,' Collet rolled her eyes.

'Then dump him?'

'No, it's coming up to senior prom and I want to go, so that I can go two years in a row- two new dresses' her eyes lit up

'Never thought of that,' said Mindy

'What about Chip Matthews?'

'Yep, he's down'

'Rachel?'

'Rachel?' Scoffed Mindy, almost chocking 'Collet, with Rachel- you get Ross. With Ross you get the nerds,' she said nodding to where Ross, Rachel, Abel, Tom, Roy, Monica, Phoebe and Josh were sat outside.

'Oh yeah, I never thought about that. Can't we just invite Rachel?'

'Eurgh, She'll want to bring the Dino freak with her. It would be so embarrassing,' she said, disgusted.

XXX

Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, Roy and Monica were all hanging out at the Geller's that Saturday night.

'Hey look,' said Monica, picking up an old photo album off the shelves.

'Oh no,' said Ross, 'can we not'

'Can we please?' Said Rachel, just to tease Ross,

'I don't know why you're in favour- there are pictures of you in there too you know! With your old nose,' he joked.

'Give it here!' Said Joey, opening it up, as they all crowded round him on the floor.

'Wow!' He laughed, 'look at that!' He said, pointing at a picture of Ross taken just over a year ago, when he had massive hair an a moustache.

'Okay, I had funny hair,' said Ross flatly. 'It wasn't a good look,'

'Aw honey,' laughed Rachel, putting her arms around his neck affectionately, kissing the side of his head and then resting her head on his shoulder.

'Oh my god!' Gasped Phoebe, 'Rachel is that you?'

Phoebe pointed to a picture of Rachel and Monica three years ago at the Geller's new year party, before Rachel got her new nose.

'Yes,' she sighed,

'When did you get your nose?' Said Joey, puzzled.

'Two years ago, for my birthday. I was supposed to get it at the end of high school but daddy got a bonus and let me have it done early,' she smiled.

'Did it hurt?' Said Roy, squinting,

'No, haha,' she said, 'I love it though,'

'It looks lovely,' said Joey.

'Hey- she's mine,' said Ross playfully. 'Go look at phoebe's nose'

XXX

'Have you got your prom tux yet?'

'Yeah, have you?' Replied Abel,

'No,' said Tom, 'I can't find one anywhere,'

'Ill find out where my mom got mine from and I'll let ya know,'

'Thanks man- wait, you mom got your prom tux?'

'Yeah? What?'

'Nothing,' said Tom.

Ross began to approach them outside math, after parting from Rachel at the end of the corridor.

'Yo dude,' said Abel,

'Hey,'

'Have you got your prom tux?'

'Yeah, have you?'

'Yeah, Tom hasn't,'

'Ill write down the place where I got mine from for you if you want?'

'Thanks man,'

'Hey- do you realise how cool you're gonna look turning up to prom with Rachel Green?!'

'Holy shit, yeah man,' added Tom, as Josh joined them

'What we holy-shitting at boys?'

'Ross taking Rachel to prom,'

'Dude, every guy is gonna be so jealous of you, you do know that?' Said Josh

'Guys calmed down I haven't even asked her yet,'

'What?!' Spat Abel, 'you're sleeping with Rachel Green and you haven't asked her to prom yet? This is Rache n!'

'How many times Abel, it's not about sex, and no- she might not even want to come,'

'Are you joking? She gets a nice dress, and to go to prom twice! And who are you kidding dude, I bet the sex is amazing,'

'Are you sure? What if she says no? And we haven't even had sex yet Abel, grow up'

'Youve been seeing dating Rachel Green for almost three months and you haven't had sex with her yet?'

'Oh that's great Abel, say it just a little louder so the whole of Long Island can hear, not just Lincoln,' Ross spat,

'Seriously though,' said Tom, 'of course Rachel would want to go to prom with you. She loves you.'

At lunch, Ross, Rachel, Monica, Roy and Phoebe were sat in the canteen, eating, as Abel Tom and Josh had extra math.

'Do you guys wanna do something this weekend?' Said Phoebe,

'Sure,' said Monica,

'Yeah,' said Roy,

'Sorry guys,' said Ross, 'I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come out with me on Saturday?' He turned to facing Rachel 'I kinda had something planned' he said, suddenly blushing.

'Sorry guys,' said Rachel, towards the gang, 'of course baby,' she smiled and leaned kissing him, her hands cupping his face.

'Okay, okay,' said Monica, 'save it for Saturday,'

Ross and Rachel broke apart blushing, she moved herself closer to him, cuddling his side.

'So do you guys wanna come out this weekend?' Said phoebe, to Monica and Roy, 'Joey's friends having this party Saturday night and Joey said we could all go?'

'Yeah, sounds fun,' said Monica,

'Yeah, cool,' said Roy.

XXX

Saturday came, and Monica was getting ready for the party, she decided on a black, short skirt and a black top, with white lace at the top and bottom. She was in the middle of getting dressed, when Ross barged into her room.

'Ross!' She said, throwing a cushion at him.

'What time are you coming home tonight?' He said,

'I don't know, late. Why?'

'Rachels staying over but I want to talk to her, I don't want everyone else here,'

'You mean you want to have sex with her,'

'Ew no Monica, I genuinely want to talk to her but I don't want you guys coming in being really loud,'

'Chill, we're all staying at Joeys afterwards anyway,'

'Oh'

'You guys have had sex haven't you?'

'No,' said Ross, defensively, 'anyway ew, why am I talking about this with you,'

'I don't know- now get out my room!' She shouted, throwing another cushion at him.

After Monica and Roy had left to meet Phoebe and Joey ready for the party, Ross prepared his evening with Rachel. She was due round in fifteen minutes. Ross went to the kitchen and pulled out the lasagne he had made, from the oven, and checked the garlic bread. He set the table and got them out some drinks. Jack and Judy were supposed to be going out, yet they were still getting ready.

'Dad!' Said Ross, as he saw Jack picking at the hot, garlic bread.

'Sorry! You know how I get peckish,'

'Yes well.' Huffed Ross, 'you're going out for a meal now hurry up and go Rachel will be here soon!'

'Im waiting for your mother,'

'Mom!'

'What?' Said Judy, traipsing down the stairs,

'Go! You were meant to be gone half an hour ago and Rachel will be here any minute,'

'You know Ross, you are such a charming young man,'

'Mom! You said you'd be gone!'

'We're going, we're going' said Jack, leading Judy out the door.

'We'll be back for 12!' Judy shouted.

When the door shut, Ross got to action. He got the plates out and put the boiling hot lasagne on the table, then he got the matches and lit the candles on the table. He lit the lamp int he corner of the room, and turned the main lights off. Then, he cut a single Rose from the bunch of flowers he had bought, and put it in a vase, in the middle of the table. As soon as he'd done it, he heard the door bell ring. Rachel.

'Hey,' he said, opening the door, his goofy grin wider than ever,

'Hey you,' she said, stepping inside.

'Want me to take that?' He said, taking her bag off her,

"Sure, thanks,' she said, handing it him. 'Something smells good!'

'Come see,' he said, putting her bag down, and taking her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

'Oh my god,' she smiled, her grip tightening around Ross' hand. 'Did you do this for me?'

'No, Monica,' he said sarcastically, pulling her closer to him.

'Thank you,' she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. His hands travelled down her sides to rest on her waist, her hands around the top of his neck, slightly in his hair.

'Rach,' he said, slowly pulling away, 'the foods gonna go cold,' he laughed,

'Aw but baby I've missed you,' she said, her lips pouting,

'We have all night!' He laughed, 'and anyway, I have something to talk to you about,'

'Oooooh,' she said, sitting down opposite Ross, 'this is intriguing,'

'Before we do- do you want me to put out your lasagne?'

'Oh go on then,' she said, handing him her plate as he spooned out the pasta.

XXX

'Anyway, I thought we were going out tonight?' Said Rachel

'Yeah well I figured we could do that any night, it's not every night we have the house to ourselves.'

'True that,' she said, taking a sip of her coke.

'Anyway,' he said, putting his knife and fork down and beginning to blush, which led Rachel to know he was nervous about something.

'I wanted to talk to you about something,' he said, stuttering,

'What is it sweetie?' She said, narrowing her eyes softly.

'I, er,' he laughed 'I was, erm, wondering if you would come to prom with me? I know I should have asked you before but I was worried that you were going to say no and then I-' he trailed off awkwardly,

'Ross honey,' she said, reaching for his hand, 'it would be an honour to go to prom with you,'

Ross' face instantly lit up, a smile appearing across his pale pink lips.

'Really?!'

'Really,' she giggled. 'What date even is prom?'

'Friday May 5th'

After they'd eaten, Ross and Rachel were in Ross' room, cuddled on the bed. They'd been lay talking, laughing, kissing, giggling for hours, when the phone rang.

'Hey dad,' said Ross,

'Hi,'

'What do you want dad?' Said Ross, confused

'I'm just ringing to tell you that we'll be home for 12:30. I didn't want you to worry,'

'Oh thanks dad,' said Ross sarcastically, 'I was beginning to get quite restless.'

'Okay well bye now son,'

'Bye' said Ross, returning to Rachel on the bed.

They had Ross' stereo on quietly, a playlist of their favourite songs was playing. It consisted mostly of the arctic monkeys and U2, surprise surprise.

Ross resumed his previous position with Rachel, her head nuzzled in his neck, her leg draped over him, her arms around his middle, and his arm protectively around her. They were lay pretty much in silence, apart from the occasional whisper Rachel would murmur into Ross' ear, her breath hot on his neck. His thumb would softly stroke her skin where her top had slightly rode up, revealing a slight band of stomach. They just lay there in the comfortable silence, knowing that what they had was something special.

XXX

Reviews would be gr8


	12. Hotel Vetiver

prom is almost here peopleeeeeeeee! This one is shorter I'm sorry:( and prom will be split into the night in one chapter and the next day in the next chapter (that will make more sense when you're reading it Lolz) and thank u for reviews u sugar pies

XXX

It was the day before prom, Rachel had her dress, Ross had his tux, they were ready to go. Everyone was jealous of Rachel, going to prom with a senior. Not just a senior either, a senior who she had been seeing for fourth months, in a serious relationship. Despite people's initial rejection off Ross and Rachel's unlikely combination, their relationship had become quite well respected at Lincoln high, in some cases, even admired.

The most jealous were Mindy and Collet, although they would never admit it. Collet especially, after her boyfriend dumped her following Mindy's party. They wanted something more, something genuine, something like Ross and Rachel. But they were far, far to shallow to ever let their pride slip, and they continued to disparage them.

'Are you excited for prom tomorrow?' Said phoebe, as her, Rachel and Monica were sat at their usual table.

'SO excited!' Rachel squealed,

'Is Ross excited?'

'I think so,'

'He's excited now you're going with him' cut in Monica,

'Of course she would go with him- she's his girlfriend!'

'Thats me,' said Rachel, grinning.

'So are you going there together?' Continued phoebe,

'Course, from Mon's,'

'Ooooo can I come?' Said phoebe,

'Sure, you can help me get ready,'

'Youre getting ready at Ross'?'

'Yeah..' laughed Rachel, looking at Monica, confused at phoebes point.

'Isnt that like bad luck or something?'

'We're going to prom Phoebe, not getting married,'

XXX

Rachel had a special surprise for Ross, after prom, and she wanted to make sure that his night was perfect. She had almost everything in place, she just needed to make a few final arrangements, and they started with Monica.

'Hey,'

'Oh, hey Rach,' said Monica,

'Can I, er talk to you for a minute?' Said Rachel,

'Yeah, sure' said Monica, saying her goodbyes to Roy, leaving the school grounds.

'Whats up?' She said, as they began to walk home

'I need your help,'

'Shoot'

'Well,' stared Rachel, looking around to make sure hat Ross wasn't around. 'You know how it's prom tomorrow?'

'I do,'

'Well, I have a surprise for your brother, and I need you to help me,'

'Sure, what?'

'Well, I've booked us a hotel for tomorrow night and then on Saturday for us to like spend all day with eachother and go for a romantic meal and stuff,'

'Oh well aren't you quite the Juliet,' Monica, said, winking.

'Shut up,' she laughed, 'I'm being serious. I need you to pack Ross a bag of stuff for overnight and then for Saturday. I mean, I can't tell him- otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise,'

'Sure,'

'Sure?'

'Sure,' Monica nodded, smiling. 'So when do you need it for?'

'Thats the other thing...'

'What?' Said Monica,

'After prom, I'm gonna call us a cab, to take us to the hotel, but obviously Ross will just think we're going home,'

'Yeah...'

'So, if I bring my bag round too, can you please bring our stuff to prom and put it in the taxi before we get outside so that he doesn't suspect?'

'Course. -but how will I know when to come?'

'Ill call the cab and explain everything to the driver, and once he says what time he'll be here I'll let you know, then as soon as you've put our stuff in, Josh will be waiting in the lobby, you can tell him that you've done it, and he'll come and tell me and Ross that our cab's here.'

'Wow, you really have thought this through haven't you?'

'You're not the only organised one around here Mon,'

'So that's cool with Josh?'

'Yup,'

'Then yeah sure, what kinda things am I putting in this bag?'

'Just a general overnight bag,'

'You got it sistaaaaa,' said Monica, linking Rachel, 'thank you for being so good with him'

'Don't thank me,'

'Serious though, you make him so happy,'

'You say that like I'm doing him a favour,' she laughed, 'he makes me happy too. So so happy. I can't explain'

'You're so cute'

'So are you and Roy! It's almost been six months for you two now hasn't it?!'

'Yes!' Monica beamed

'Are you planning to do anything special for your anniversary?'

XXX

Once Rachel was home, she began on the most important, yet final detail of her plan.

'Hello?'

'Hi, this is the Hotel Vetiver how may I help you?'

'Hi, my names Rachel Green, I have a room booked for tomorrow night,'

'Yes, the double room for 2?'

'Yes, I erm, have quite a strange request but I was hoping you could help me?'

'Of course madam, what is it?'

XXX

'Hey Mom,'

'Ross sweetie, are you excited for tomorrow?'

'Yeah, very,'

'Good,' said Judy,

'Look me and Rachel are gonna get a cab home tomorrow night, so you won't need to come out,'

'Oh okay dear,' replied Judy, knowing of Rachel's plan, after Monica informed her.

'I must say,' said Jack 'I never thought that you would be taking Rachel Green to the prom!'

'Yeah well you better believe it,' laughed Ross,

'She is a lovely girl,' went on Jack, 'you know, you have done very well for yourself there son,'

'Oh I know, dad,'

Ross went upstairs and got all his things out ready for the next day. The day he would take Rachel Green to prom. Rachel Green! He was so unexplainably happy, and in love, he decided to give her a call.

'Hey you,' he said, quietly down the phone.

'Hey you,' she replied, he could tell she was smiling. 'What are you ringing for?'

'Just because I love you.' He smiled, blushing,

'I love you so much,' she said, 'I can't wait to see you tomorrow,'

'Me neither- you not me,' he laughed.

'Ross honey,'

'What?' He heard her voice get more serious,

'Promise me nothing will change when you go to college?'

Ross sighed, knowing that college was getting closer and closer. The day he would say goodbye to her was getting closer and closer.

'I promise,' he said, trying his best to sound reassuring, 'I'll come back loads, and you can come visit me all the time'

'Im going to miss you so much,' she said, sadly.

'Hey baby don't get upset,' he said in the most comforting way possible. 'Everythings going to be okay. I love you.'

'I love you too, I just don't want life to get all shitty on us and for something to happen,'

'Something can only happen if we let it, and I know for sure that I won't,'

'Me neither,' she said, smiling. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

'Anyway, I should go,' she said, 'I'm gonna need lots of beauty sleep ready for the big night,"

'Don't be stupid. You stopped needing beauty sleep a long time ago.'

'Oh god Mr Cheese! I might puke,' she laughed

'Night sweetie,' he said, 'I love you,'

'I love you'

XXX

reviews r appreciated peepz


	13. 505

Yo gals prom is here (yay) just telling you that there will only be about 3/4 more chapters after this I think... And shorty the real stuff will properly take off but there isn't much left (I don't think) also this chapter isn't as long as I'd anticipated so u get it at normal time yay

But TYSM for reviews they make it worthwhile:)

so pls review if u cannnn

XXX

'Monica!' Yelled Judy, 'Rachel and Phoebe are here!'

Monica ran down the stairs, ready to greet her friends.

'Hey!'

'Hey Mon,"

'Hey,'

'Come up!' The two girls followed Monica upstairs into her room, so that Rachel could get ready for prom. Her dress was dark purple, long and was extremely elegant. She had some silver earrings and a dainty silver necklace to wear with it, and Monica was going to help her with her hair. Monica was in the middle of pinning Rachel's hair up, while Phoebe was doing her make up when a knock came at Monica's door.

'Can I come in?'

Rachel smiled at the immediate sound of his voice, she was about to answer him when phoebe suddenly yelled.

'No!'

'What? Phoebs?' Said Ross confused

'Shes not ready yet!' Answered phoebe

'Neither am I- I'm in my sweats! I just wanna see her,'

Phoebe looked at Monica, and raised her eyebrows, while Rachel looked at them helplessly in the middle, Monica nodded her head, warranting a 'fine!' From phoebe.

The door slowly opened and he popped his head round, Rachel jumped up off the bed, and ran up to him.

'Hey you,' she said, resting her hands on his shoulders,

'Hey you,' he said, smiling down at her,

'Are you excited?' She said, putting her hands around his neck.

'Very,' he said,

'Good,' she said leaning in to brush her lips gently with his, she felt his hands rest around her waist and pull her closer, their kiss seemed to last forever, until Monica whined 'ewwww,'

'Thats enough,' said Phoebe, dragging Rachel away from Ross and shoving her back onto the bed.

'Phoebe! Ow!' Yelled Rachel,

'Well I'm sorry but you and lover boy have all night for that. We have to get you ready!'

'See you soon honey,' said Ross, smiling.

'See you later,' she smiled, watching him leave.

'Close your eyes,' demanded phoebe, carrying on Rachel's make up, 'I'm almost done'.

XXX

Rachel was completely ready for prom, she'd put all her Jewellery on, and was ready to go downstairs.

'Get your purse,' said phoebe, handing it to Rachel before she head out of Monica's door.

'Thanks phoebs. Mon have you got that bag?'

'Yep,'

Rachel smiled. 'Good to go'

She went downstairs where Ross was already waiting with Abel, Josh and their dates Chloe and Ella.

'Rachel honey!' Said Jack, 'you look wonderful,'

'Thank you,' she blushed

'Yo guys,' said Abel,

'Hey,' said phoebe, Monica and Rachel, in unison.

'Wow,' uttered Ross, speechless.

'Wow, you look good Geller,' said Rachel, walking over to him putting her arms around his middle, while Judy got Monica and phoebe a drink.

Ross smiled down at her, 'you don't look to bad yourself,' he joked. Tightening his arms around her waist.

'Where's Tom?' Said Chloe

'He should be here,' said josh, 'he went to pick up Isabelle first,'

'Good,' said Chloe, keeping an eye on the time.

Jack and Judy had their cameras out, taking picture after picture of the group as a whole, then the couples, doing pose after pose. As if my magic, Tom and Isabelle tuned up just after The last pair, Ross and Rachel, had had their picture taken.

'Sorry we're late!' Said Tom

'Dont worry man,' Said Abel, 'you're here now'

They had their picture taken and then it was time to go.

'We all ready?' Said Jack

'Yeah,' they all said excitedly, and went outside to file into the big car.

'Isnt this fancy?' Said Josh

'I know right' said Abel, as they got in. They were all sat with their dates, with the music up loud, singing along.

'Shit!' Uttered Ross,

'What?' Said Rachel concerned.

'Nothing,' he whispered, 'I just forgot to give you something' he took her hand softly.

'Honey you didn't have to get me anything'

'I know,' he said, putting his other arm around her so her head could lay on his shoulder. 'I wanted to' he took a small navy blue box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

'Sweetie,' she breathed, 'you shouldn't have,'

'Open it,' he said, smiling eagerly.

She looked into his eyes and then opened the small box and saw a bracelet inside. It was silver and had a small dainty heart charm on it, and an R engraved on either side.

'Thank you so much' she said, quietly. So quietly that the others hadn't even noticed their intimate conversation at the end of the limo.

'Youre welcome,' he grinned 'do you like it?'

'I love it, it's beautiful.' She said. She smiled at the heart charm 'Ross and Rachel'

He just smiled, took it put of he hands and fastened it on her wrist.

She ran her hand slowly through his hair, turning his face directly to hers 'I love you so, so much. You know that?'

He did his sheepish grin that pulled her heart strings, 'yeah' he almost laughed.

'Good,' she said, kissing him softly, then resting her head gently back on his shoulder, playing with his hand while he kissed her hair and whispered into her ear the remainder of the journey.

When they got to prom it was amazing, everyone was dancing and it was loads of fun.

'Wow check this shit outtttt!' Said Abel,

Rachel laughed, Ross' friends were so uncool, but that's exactly what made them cool. They welcomed her into their little group, and she couldn't be happier to be in it. Ross had shown her a whole new side to life, before she was the popular, hot cheerleader. Now, she was still hot, and popular, but a lot more humbled, and happy.

XXX

'Im having so much fun with you' said Rachel into Ross ear, as they were dancing.

'Me too. You look beautiful tonight.'

'So do you,'

Ross laughed 'thanks' his hands were softly on her waist, hers around his neck as they moved softly to the slow music. When the song was over, she gently pulled away,

'One second, I need the bathroom,'

'Okay,' he said, leaning in to give her a kiss before she turned around and quietly made her way to the rest rooms.

When she got there she picked up the phone in the lobby and rang the cab company.

'Hi my names Rachel Green, I rang yesterday about a cab?... Yes... Would it be okay for one to be here in twenty minutes?... That's perfect thank you... Erm, can I ask what kind of car it'll be? It's just that I have a surprise planned for someone and my friend needs to put our bags in the cab before we get in... Yes... Okay, thank you...'

Next, she rang Monica, 'hey Mon, yeah, you can set off now'

On her way back into the hall, she nodded at Josh, who returned her signal.

She rejoined Ross, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

'I hope you've enjoyed your prom' she whispered into his ear,

'Of course I have. I've shared it with you,'

'Thank you for my bracelet, although it should be me buying you something'

They began to sway softly to the next song that came on, 'don't be daft,' he replied, 'you didn't have to get me anything.'

Rachel smiled, knowing what she had up her sleeve.

'Have I ever told you how much I love you?' He said

She blushed, and giggled, 'maaaaaybe'

'Good,' he said, kissing her temple, 'because I want you to know'

'Are you nervous for exams?'

Ross was caught a little off guard by the sudden change of topic.

'A little maybe,'

'Don't be. You'll get the grades'

'Which grades?' He said,

'Your USC grades,' she said, her hand on his neck gently grazing his hair.

'Dont be stupid' he said, so close to her ear that she could feel all the hairs on her skin stand up.

'Im not going to USC, a five hour plane journey away from you.'

She didn't say anything, she was confused. His arms were so comforting around her, so strong, she felt like they were in their own world, at their own prom.

'But...' She trailed off

'No buts' he said, squeezing her sides gently.

'Ross you've wanted to go there since like forever... That's what you've been working for'

'Maybe. He said, but it's not worth it,'

She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her and Ross had never talked about him wanting to go to USC, she had purposely never brought it up, but she always knew and the thought of it was too daunting for her. She was dreading the day that it would come up, but if only she knew this would of been his response, all her anxieties about college would have gone away. Well, almost.

'So.. What happens now?' She trailed off again

'NYU'

'NYU' she pulled away so she could look him in the eye, a shy smile on her face

'NYU' he repeated, watching the glisten in her eyes.

'I hope you know you aren't gonna have a moments peace' she laughed, 'every weekend I'll be over,'

'Sounds perfect' he said, smiling warmly.

'Ill be on that train everyyyyy weekend' she laughed, when Josh came over.

'Hey guys,'

'Hey,' said Ross, pulling slightly away from Rachel,

'Its here,' he said to Rachel,

'What's here?'

'Our cab, I called us one before, prom's almost over and I thought we could spend some time alone?'

Ross grinned, 'sure, let me just grab my coat,'

'Do you not wanna see who gets prom king and queen?' Said Josh, to Rachel

'Nah,' she said, 'I mean Ross wasn't even nominated, and to be honest I'd rather just go home with him,'

Josh smiled, 'you two are cute,'

Rachel blushed, as Ross came back over, 'ready.'

'Lets go,' said Rachel, 'bye Josh it was nice to spend tonight with you,'

'You too Rach,'

'Bye man,' said Ross, 'say bye to the others for us will ya?' He put his arm around Rachel, ready to go,

'Course. Night,'

'Night honey'

'Night'

Ross and Rachel made it to the taxi, 'Rachel Green'

'Oh yes,' said the cab driver, slowly setting off. Rachel was cuddled into Ross' side, playing with his hand as he kissed the side of her head and held her close.

As they continued driving, Ross began to realise that they were nowhere near his house...

'Rach, look' he said, gesturing to the window, 'where are we?'

'You'll see,' she smiled

'What?' He said, confused, 'Rachel we aren't going the right way,'

'Yes we are,'

'Rach, we're going in the complete opposite direction to my house,'

'Who said we were going to your house?'

XXX

'Oh wow,' said Ross, as they stepped out of the cab

Rachel smiled he looked so happy, 'I thought you'd like it'

'I love it, you didn't have to organise this' he said, as she handed him his overnight bag, packed by Monica.

'I know,' she said, 'I wanted to' repeating to him those same words he has said to her earlier on in the night. 'Come on, let's go inside' she grabbed his hand and led him into the magnificent lobby of the large, expensive hotel.

'Hi my name's Rachel Green, I have a room booked for tonight'

'Ah yes' said the glamorous receptionist, 'here is your key,' she suddenly lowered her voice after handing it to Rachel 'is that okay?' Rachel looked down,

Rachel nodded, mouthing a 'thank you'

Her and Ross got in the elevator, heading up to the fifth floor, Rachel still had the room key firmly in her hand, her whole plan was coming together. As they got out onto the floor, they walked down the corridor, Ross following Rachel, not even thinking about which room they were in. As they carried on, they heard faint music, familiar music.

'Here' said Rachel, stopping at their room.

She handed Ross the Key, and gestured towards the door.

'You open it,' she said, beaming.

He looked confused, that was until he glanced at the door number, then the key.

'505' he said, in amazement.

_I'm going back to 505, if it's a seven hour flight or a 45 minute drive_

The music played quietly, as they dumped their stuff in the room.

'Oh my god, did you do this?' He said, pulling Rachel close to him.

'Maybe'

'You're amazing,' he said, deadly serious.

'I just wanted to give you a special prom night'

'Oh you have' he said, beaming, 'you really really have'

She beamed, putting her arms gently around his neck, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss. His hands rested along the small of her back and her hands ran through his hair. She pulled him backwards with her by his jacket so that they fell onto the bed.

'Ow!' He laughed, as she giggled, before returning to his lips. He pulled away, kissing her neck, making her hairs stand on end. She tugged at his jacket, signalling for him to take it off, he did so, and then the same with his shirt, as she began to undo it.

He could tell where this was going, and he wasn't complaining, but he felt slightly awkward in that he didn't want to let her down.

'Rach,' he whispered as she was lay underneath him, kissing his shoulder.

'Yeah?' She whispered back

'I've, er, never done this before'

Knowing full well what 'this' meant, she smiled, stroking his arm softly, 'I know honey, me neither,'

'Are you, erm sure you want to do this?' He said, kissing her cheek.

'Never been more sure of anything in my life,' she turned to face him, grinning. He gave her one of his warmest smiles in return, tucking her hair behind her ear off her face. He gently unzipped the back of her dress, picked up the protection Rachel had brought off the side table, and things went on from there...

XXX

Rachel was lay on top of Ross, her head on his bare chest, both their hearts racing. His hand was stroking her arm softly, as her fingers made circles on his chest.

'That was... Wow' he trailed off

'I know,' she said, 'thank you, you know- for being so gentle'

He leant down to kiss the too of her head, 'what else would I be? It's you.'

'I love you,' she whispered, 'I'm so glad it was with you,'

'Me too,' he said, 'I love you so much,'

'Ross,' she said, turning more to face him, 'do you think we'll be in love forever?'

He smiled, 'I hope so,'

She returned his grin, 'me too,'

'We will,' he said, 'we'll be in love' he wrapped his arm around her, so she could cuddle closer to him under the sheets. Their clothes were scattered all over the room, their overnight bags weren't even touched, the didn't need anything else besides each other.

'Holy shit' Ross whispered,

'What sweetie?' Said Rachel concerned

'Todays the fifth of May,'

'I know'

XXX

reviews would be amaze


	14. Friends Central

Ty 4 reviews, I am so soz about the delay I have been on holiday this week and so I'm sorry it's so short and took so long:( ps for those of you asking about chandler he willlllll be in it but u shall just have to be patient peeps, soz

'Morning,' whispered Ross, opening his eyes to see Rachel already staring at him, underneath the sheets, grinning.

'Morning,' she said, moving in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head softly.

'Last night was amazing,' she said, recalling the events of merely 12 hours before.

'No, it was perfect,' he corrected her

'It was' she agreed, 'it was everything I hoped it would be,'

'And more,' he added

'Yep,'

'So what are we doing today?' He said, as more of a proposition than an expectation

'Welllll,' she began, 'there's a park across the street so I thought we could go there, and then I have a meal booked for us tonight and then a cab back home at like 10. So we have allllll day,'

'You didn't have to plan anything Rach,' he said, overwhelmed

'Like I said, I wanted to surprise you,'

They got dressed and made their way over to the park, where Rachel had took a picnic, and they sat underneath a tree, shading them from the warm sun.

'You know,' he said, 'with exams starting I really need to focus on my studying,'

'I know honey,'

'But I promise as soon as they're over, we'll spend loads of time together, especially over summer'

'Yeah, we'll do loads, don't worry. Are you nervous for your exams?'

'Not really, I just need to keep my work up until they're done,'

'Obviously,' she said sarcastically. 'Ross, you know everything they're is to know about everything, you don't need to be nervous,'

He smiled, tightening his arm around her, 'how's phoebe anyway?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well... She's homeless,' he said, as if he'd only just found out

'I know,'

'Cant we help her?'

'And do what?'

Ross shrugged,

'Ross she stays at joeys like every night and if not she crashes at her grandmothers or her mom finds them a shelter'

'Oh and that makes it alright does it? She doesn't have a home Rach,'

'So what do you want to do?' She said, more supportively

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'Maybe... Maybe when I go to college, she could have my room?'

'Sure...' Said Rachel, trying to support his idea

'If she got a job to like contribute to groceries... She has clothes..l all she needs is a bed and safe home'

'Would your mom and dad mind?'

'I don't know, I can't see why they'd have a problem. They like phoebe'

'But what about her sister?'

'I don't like her,' he said very matter of factly

Rachel laughed 'so you'll help phoebe but not her sister?'

'Yeah, I just feel so bad for her, you know?'

'I know you do honey. I think it's a good idea asked your mom when we get home,'

He smiled, 'I will,'

XXX

After their romantic meal, Rachel rang a cab, and they made their way home.

'Thank you so much for this weekend,' he said, after they got out and paid the driver,

'You're more than welcome,' she said, draping her arms around his neck

'I love you,'

'I love you, too'

'I mean it' he whispered

'So do I' she grinned

They kissed and then made their way to the door.

'Hey kids!' Said Judy opening the door and letting them inside.

'Hey mom,'

'Hey son,' said Jack, 'hey Rachel. Did you two have a nice weekend?'

'Great,' said Rachel, blushing

'Perfect,' said Ross,

'Good.' Judy smiled.

'Well Monica and Roy are upstairs,'

'Okay, thanks,' said Ross, picking up his and Rachel's bags and taking them upstairs.

'Monnnnn' said Rachel, knocking on Monica's door, 'can we come in?'

'Yeah!' She shouted,

'Hey,'

'Hey Rachel,' said Roy, as she came in and sat down

'Hey,'

'So-' said Monica excitedly, 'how was your weekend?'

'Amazing,' she blushed again, she felt Ross's hand on her back as he came in and sat next to her 'I'll tell you later,' she mouthed, to which Monica nodded.

'Why don't you ask Mon about the phoebe thing?' Said Rachel, resting a hand on Ross' knee

'Oh yeah- Mon, when I go to college I was thinking about offering phoebe my room? Do you think mom and dad would mind?'

'What? Like her moving in here?'

'Yeah... Would that not be okay?'

'Well yeah but... I don't know it's just a big thing.'

'Bigger Than being homeless?'

'Well I think it's a nice gesture,' interrupted Roy

'So do I sweetie,'said Rachel, squeezing his hand

'Would you be okay with it? Because I'm gonna ask mom and dad,'

'Sure,'

'But what about summer?' Said Rachel,

'She could stay here with me?' Said Monica

'Are you joking it would be like friends central- you Ross, Roy and Phoebe?! Everyone would be here except Joey,' joked Rachel 'she could stay with me for a while?'

'Im gonna ask mom and dad now,' said Ross, holding his hand out to Rachel's a he stood up, she followed him down the stairs to Jack and Judy

'Mom, dad, we wanna talk to you for a second,' said Ross, seriously.

'Oh dear god, you're not pregnant are you?' Said jack to Rachel,

'No,' she laughed awkwardly

'Ewwww dad!'

'Sorry, now what was it you wanted to talk about?'

'Phoebe. When I go to college, could she have my room?'

'Well, there's a lot of practicalities to think about there son, she's homeless,'

'I know but I'll be at college and the room will be free so...' As Ross continued to discuss the issue with his parents all Rachel could hear over and over again was college college college. It was a weird feeling. She'd just had the best couple of days of her life with Ross, but already she was feeling so down and depressed about what was to come. Summer was fast approaching and soon even that would be over too.

Please review honey pies


End file.
